Fallout
by LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: Rewritten sequel to Silenced Wounds. Now that his loved ones know his secret Stiles feels like his wounds are reopening. It's like he's playing a game of poker but his cards are face down on the table and he's struggling to keep his poker face. It was a losing bet and he was losing his mind. Warning: Past rape, dark thoughts. Possible Triggers.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the sequel to 'Silenced Wounds'. I originally wrote this with no muse or inspiration to do it, recently I've been able to find a reason to write this. Reading 'Silenced Wounds' is not needed because it will cover every aspect of that story, unfolding like a movie. I hope you guys like it.

Fallout

Summary: Having every secret laid out in front of him was like playing poker with his cards face up on the table. It was a losing bet, it was just a matter of time. He was losing his mind and this time there were people who agreed with his thoughts.

Warnings: Dark thoughts, past rape of a child. Possible Triggers.

It took years to build up the wall to pretend that everything was okay, took hours to place each brick on top of the other and it got knocked down so many times. It took too long to build just to pretend and cope unhealthily. Yet, somehow, it only took that man a few weeks to completely destroy it. Leaving Stiles to try and fix each shattered brick and place them on top of each other, with shaky hands and watery eyes. Every day he tried to place those thoughts in the back of his mind, seal them away and cut them off, like he had learned to do so easily, but one look at his friend, one touch from his father and they were filling his head with so many memories. Memories that haunted him, ones that he used to be able to cope with no matter how badly they broke him inside. It took years to learn how to keep his mask intact and if his loved ones faces say anything he's doing a crap job at it.

He doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't want to hear about it. He wants to forget about it, wants to pretend it never happened, like he's been doing all these years. He doesn't want Scott or his father or someone he's gonna pay to make him feel better. He feels fine and he knows that's a lie but he can pretend. He can pretend because he did it before it was written on their faces and he'll do it again. He'll ignore the pain in his chest, the nightmares. He'll ignore the thoughts and push aside the memories. He might just keep his eyes open a few nights in a row and pretend that the feelings, the words, the dreams don't exist, that it's not carved on the inside of his eyelids. He'll pretend he's not breaking and put himself together. He's done it once…he's faked it once before…before everyone knew. He can do it again. And he knows he's lying.

When morning comes, Stiles has bags under his eyes and he hasn't slept a wink. There's a fear in his mind from the nights prior of haunting nightmares that caused him to sweat and cry and scream. He flicked the light on and looked around his room after he bolted upright in bed, almost sighing when he saw no one there.

'It's not real anymore' He tells himself. 'it's all in your head' and he'll buy everything he say, because it's better than facing the fact he was so pathetic he couldn't even face the man. So pathetic he trusted that man the first time he opened that bedroom door.

_At nine years old, the two boys have an early bed time, on and off school nights. Melissa had gone to work only a few hours and Papa McCall had to put them to bed. He told the boys they were much too old to be sharing a bed and tucked Scott in before leading Stiles into the guestroom. Stiles frowned, he liked sleeping in Scott's bed with the other boy, it gave him a sense of security. Scott had become his security blanket and Stiles had been Scott's. The two mother's thought it was adorable and encouraged their behavior but Mr. McCall didn't. _

"_Why can't I sleep with Scott?" Stiles says, pursing his lips and crossing his arms while tilting his head. McCall looks down on him and sighs. _

"_Because, Genim, I told you, it's weird for two boys to sleep in the same bed together?" Stiles narrowed his eyes, thinking about it._

"_Well, why?" He asks, confused. "If two boys want to sleep together why shouldn't they. I want to sleep in Scott's room."_

"_Well you can't." McCall yells at him and Stiles pouts at him. McCall sighs and rubs his hands over his face. "Look, will you just get into bed and go to sleep like a good boy." _

"_Why should I?" Stiles says back, making the father wonder how his parents put up with him. "If I can't sleep in Scott's bed I can't sleep." _

"_You sleep in your bed at home." Stiles thinks about it and then shakes his head. "Look," McCall says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why don't I grab something from Scott for you to sleep with, will that help?" Stiles debates it before deciding. _

"_Okay." He says and McCall sighs, walking back to his sons room, where he grabs one of his sons few teddy bears that he really needed to get rid of. Stiles is already curled in the bed by the time the man comes back and snuggles with the little bear just as fast. Stiles watched the older man leave and shut the door, he smiled lightly and snuggled the bear but he couldn't sleep. So he tossed and he turned, he kicked at the blankets and made the bed squeak. He heard the footsteps and paused, staring at the door. Knuckles rapped lightly against them and he stared. _

"_Genim? Open the door." McCall's voice is calm and quiet, with a tiredness about it. It reminds him on his mother when she comes to read him a bedtime story when he can't sleep, singing him songs until he sleeps. He gets off the bed and makes his way to the door, opening it and smiling up at the older man._

"_I can't sleep." He says and McCall nods, putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him before leading him back to the bed and shutting the door behind him. _

"_I know I could hear you down the hall, Scott's already asleep." McCall gives a small push and Stiles climbs on the bed, lying on his back to face the man. McCall smells a little funny but Stiles doesn't mention it._

"_Sorry." He mumbles lightly and pulls the bear to cover his mouth. McCall places his hand on Stiles arm and rubs up and down._

"_Don't worry, kid, I'll help you sleep." He says before leaning down. _

He rubs a circle out of the steamed up mirror, looking at himself in it. He frowns at his reflection, and closes his eyes as he rubs his hands at his face. "C'mon, get a grip." He mutters to himself before gripping the edge of the towel around his waist and heading back to his room. He dries his hair before tossing his towel to the side of the room and getting dressed. He grabs his backpack and jogs down the stairs, throwing it to the floor when he smells the aroma of food, knowing his father would expect him to grab a bite before he left.

"Hey kiddo." He father greets with a smile but Stiles can see behind that, doesn't stop the teenager from smiling back.

"Morning dad." He mutters, pouring himself a glass of juice before sitting at the table.

"How'd you sleep?" His heart pounds in his chest before he shrugs, brushing it off. He's lied enough and something this small doesn't actually matter.

"Fine, you know, same as last night." John frowns at his son before placing a plate of food in front of the kid. Stiles looks down at it and frowns for a second before taking a gulp of the juice and grabbing his fork. John knows Stiles hasn't been sleeping well but doesn't know how to confront the situation.

"You sure?" He questions and Stiles lifts his head to look at him, before nodding. "Everything's okay?"

"Yeah fine." Stiles nods, it comes out easier than lying about werewolves ever did. "But uh…I'm not that hungry. I'm actually going to head to school, I promised Scott we'd study before class anyway."

"Right…" John nods, watching his son down the rest of his juice before putting everything else away. "Just…if you want to talk, I'm here. You know that right?" Stiles nods and smiles at his father, clearly spotting the fact his father doesn't believe him.

"Right, thanks dad." He grabs his bag and ducks back it. "Love ya though." John smiles and nods.

"Love you too." He watches his son leave and sighs. He doesn't know what to do anymore. Stiles ate little these days and John knew he wasn't sleeping, if the bags under his eyes weren't indication enough the noises from his room were. He takes Stiles to a therapist twice a week but that hasn't seemed to help, he apparently avoids any emotional topics and John's running out of ways to help. He wishes his wife was here, she'd know what to do she was better at this then he was. He puts his head on his hand for a second. He just wants to know his son isn't falling apart, he wants to protect his son and it kills him to know he's failed and is failing. He needs a manual. He stands and gets ready for work.

Stiles drives for a few seconds before he turns off the road and cuts the engine. He rests his head against his arms on the steering wheel and tries to breathe through it. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. He can feel himself falling apart and repositions his rearview mirror to meet his brown eyes in them. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. He can see it in their eyes and it's starting to kill him on the inside. He forces a smile and mentally berates himself. He'd make it through today, like he's made it through every other day. Nothing was wrong. Inhale. Nothing was wrong. Exhale. He was okay. He starts the car and drives down the road and to school. He'd get through this, like he did before.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: I'm sorry, I know this takes too long to update, hopefully, it's worth it.

The worst part of knowing that they knew was seeing it written in their eyes. Stiles had seen it the second Scott looked at him. He saw it all; the pity, the disgust, the hate. He pulled up to the school and had frowned when he saw the familiar green dirt bike. Part of him wished things would've just gone back to the way they were where he could pretend it didn't happen while Scott talked to Allison but it felt good to have his best friend back. Or the best he's going to get now that the other boy knows. He hoped out of his car and shut his door, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He turned and headed towards the school when an arm was thrown over his shoulder. His heart jumped and he looked over, calming when he saw Scott. He smiled at his friend and looked into his eyes and he saw all the pity and the disgust and the hate. He frowned.

"Hey man." Stiles laughs, shaking his head at his friend. Scott glances up to him as they fall in step on their way to the entrance.

"Hey, how was your night?" Stiles tries to keep emotion off his face as he thinks about the words, wondering when Scott will believe he's nothing less than he was. He doesn't need a hero...not anymore, anyway. He might've at one point but not anymore.

"Fine, how about yours?" Scott frowns at his friend, wishing Stiles would just talk to him. Scott can't help but wonder if this will how it's always going to be. If he'll always be keeping this secret from everyone. If Stiles will always lie anytime something related to that is wrong. Would it make Stiles lie about everything? What if they have something come into town and Stiles lies about being hurt because of this? Scott starts to feel a little helpless at this, he can't force his friend to talk but he can't do anything to help either. Just how bad is it?

"Same, pretty much, quiet." Scott says and Stiles looks at him for a second before nodding. Stiles pulls from Scott's grip on his shoulder and turns to his locker, Scott hesitates before dropping his hands back to his side and leaning against the locker next to Stiles'. "Do you wanna come over after school today?" Stiles looks towards his friend, who's eyes dart around the school, searching for any and every potential threat to his friend. He frowns.

"Sure, why? Is everything okay? Is there something else in town?" Scott looks to him confused and Stiles raises his brows, waiting for an answer.

"No, why? Did something happen?" Stiles' shoulders sag at the anger and worry in Scott's voice and the look on his friends face.

"No, nothing happened. You just seem a little on edge. I'm kind of expecting another teenage psychopath to pop out of no where and attack us at this rate. Which, seriously? How many psychopathic teenagers can be in one school? Beacon Hills parenting must suck, I mean really." Scott smiles at his friend lightly as Stiles shuts his locker, slinging his backpack back over his shoulder.

"Well, no, nothing's here. At least, I don't think so." Stiles nudges him with a small laugh.

"Shouldn't you know, Mr. Big Alpha?" Stiles says, winking at his friend.

"Well, I don't if there is. I'm not completely sure how that whole thing would work anyway. There's been no attacks right? So, there's nothing here." Stiles nods as the two walk towards their class.

"Well, that's certainly one way to look at it. So, why are you on edge then? I've never seen you so freaked out." Scott narrows his eyes as he comes up with an excuse before deciding on a lie.

"I'm not on edge." He tells his friend, who raises a brow in return. "I'm just...looking."

"Right." Stiles says, holding back a sigh as realization sunk in. This was exactly what he had feared about telling his dad, about telling Scott. The sympathy, the fact his friend thought he'd break just by someone touching him on the shoulder. He wasn't...was he? He could, now that he thinks about it. He feels like he's falling apart on the inside. Like it's happening all over again. Like he's that young boy, curled in bed when he hears the footsteps coming down the hall and he pulls the blanket to his nose and stares at the sliver of light from under the door. His heart thudding in his chest as it's covered by a shadow, the hand turning the knob... "Well, whatever, weirdo. You wanna work on our project or not?" Scott's frown slowly twitches upwards but not making a smile.

"Yeah, let's...let's go do that." Stiles leads him to the library and Scott wonders what just happened. He had saw Stiles eyes go void of emotion, his face go blank as they walked down the mostly empty hallway. He heard his best friend heart skyrocket, thumping wildly against his chest as fear filled his eyes. He had wanted to interrupt, to ask Stiles what was wrong. He wanted to grab his friend and tell him it was okay but he didn't know what had happened. Then Stiles just snapped out of it and kept talking, as if it never happened. As if he wasn't aware of it. He didn't like knowing Stiles was hurt, he's glad he does though. He's glad Stiles is hiding that big of a secret from him anymore. He just, he doesn't know what to do to help. He just wants to help. Nothing and no one is ever going to hurt Stiles like that again, Scott won't let anyone or anything do that to his friend, ever.

At lunch, Lydia informs the group about how much of the bestiary she already has translated. Scott has an arm around his shoulder, barely listening as his eyes dart around the school cafeteria. Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs, shoving the arm off every time Scott's head turns away from him. Scott's head would always snap right back to him before his arm landed on Stiles' shoulder. After the tenth time Stiles just left the hand there trying to reign down the anger. Allison watched them with a raised brow, before her eyes landed on Stiles who just shook his head. Lydia and Danny exchange a look while all three werewolves stare at the Alpha and human wondering what's going on. Stiles heart skips getting Scott's undivided attention as he wonders. He wonders if they'll find out. What if they do? What if he still reeks of...THAT? What if Scott or him accidentally say something and they overhear? They'd hate him. They'd be disgusted in him. What if they left Scott because Scott was his friend? He'd leave him, sometimes he wants to.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked and Stiles looked over to him.

"Huh? What? Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He looked back to the group and noticed the concerned looks from everyone. "I'm seriously fine." They all gave a hesitant nod before Lydia continued on and Scott stared at him. Issac narrowed his eyes and wondered what the two were keeping from them and how he was going to figure it out.

"So, I figure we can finish our project since we didn't earlier." Yeah, Stiles thinks, because you wouldn't let us. "And maybe we could grab a bite to eat." Stiles sighs and shuts his locker turning to face his brown-eyed friend.

"Alright, where to?"

"Well, I know the best place. It's kind of homey and the guy cooks like no other..." Stiles raises a brow and Scott gives a small smile with innocent eyes. "and my mom just restocked the fridge for him." Stiles laughs and shakes his head.

"I knew there was a reason you really wanted me to come back. You just use me for your food." Stiles says with a small smirk and Scott beams at him.

"Is that a yes? We have all the ingredients to make that lasagna you make, oh my god, don't tease me." Stiles laughs as Scott follows him to his jeep.

"I'll meet you at your house." Scott stops in his steps at the entryway an watches Stiles continue to his jeep. He hurries to his bike and kicks the kickstand up before starting it and tailing his friend. He can actually smell the annoyance in what he thinks is Stiles looking in his rear-view only to see his friend behind him. He really, truly believes Stiles can handle his own. He truly believes that Stiles isn't going to be destroyed over this. What he doesn't believe is that his father is going to stay away. He doesn't believe that. He's already come back once, and maybe it wasn't for Stiles but what if it was?What if his father only came back to get another go at his friend? And what if he gets Stiles that one time Scott isn't there? He trusts Stiles could hold his own but could he? If confronted with that man again? Scott was there, Stiles just fell and sobbed on the floor. Stiles had lost his words, Stiles had...Stiles hadn't been Stiles. And Scott wasn't gonna give anyone that chance.

"Did you have to follow me the whole way here?" Stiles asks, when he gets out of his jeep.

"I thought about passing you but figured you'd call me a dick. I'm afraid of your road rage." Stiles raises a brow.

"I don't have road rage."

Going to Scott's house was easier said then done. The memories are stronger there, darker there. His heart slams against his rib cage as he enters the door and Scott stands in front of him, looking around for the threat that scared his friend that much. Stiles pushes past him and towards the fridge, Scott's eyes follow him and he feels destroyed. He didn't mean to cause Stiles that.

"Can you make your special lasagna, with your sauce and everything?" Stiles turns to him and smiles, trying to contain a laugh. "Please!"

"Yeah, God, what are you going to do without me?" Stiles turns back to the fridge, hoping to avoid looking anywhere else in the kitchen. It's all too fresh, every wound feels reopened and painful. He remembers this feeling, every time he came over when he was younger, every time he came over when Mr. McCall was here. The thoughts, the images of everything that had happened behind these doors still there, as if they were projected there, stuck on replay every time he looked at them. And it used to make him sick, the nausea a reminder of the horrors he's never going to be able to escape.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" Scott asks and Stiles rolls his eyes, going back to pulling out some ingredients. He pauses for a second.

"Actually yeah, to the bathroom. Be right back bud." Scott watches Stiles leave and frowns at his back wondering what he can do to help. To make Stiles stop smelling like fear. He listens as Stiles walks around the house and furrows his brows when Stiles opens closed doors before he makes his way to the bathroom, wondering what he was doing. The smell of fear fades slightly and Scott sits down, staring at the entry way. He just wants to keep Stiles safe, wants to make sure Stiles is okay and it's so obvious he isn't. Maybe coming here wasn't a smart idea. He doesn't want to see Stiles hurting anymore, he needs his friend to be okay because if he's not…if Scott can't fix him, then who can? He only wishes he knew sooner.

AN: I tried to stick to the original as best as I could. Here's a question. I'm debating trying to follow the season 3B's story line in this but I'm not sure (this would mean I'd have to wait for the episodes to air in order to update). I want to add the supernatural touch to this which would mean either following theirs or using my own. So it'd be really nice to know your opinions.

Should I or should I not follow the storyline of the winter season?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know, I know. I suck at this. But I will not be following the rest of season three, so sorry to anyone who wanted me to. However, that meant more research for me, which was originally done to such an extent I frustrated myself. Until I decided I knew what creature I needed. It's partially based off of what I could find online and partially based off of this story my best friends grandfather(this man had some stories) used to tell us when I slept over. Never slept a wink but it fits perfectly. I'm gonna lose more sleep over this. That's...I'm sadly okay with this.

Scott makes Stiles stay after they've finished their project. He hopes it'll soothe his friend. When they were younger, they used to share beds at Stiles' house because while they were here...they couldn't. They were really close back then, they were close now but back then they were actually inseparable. Scott wouldn't be surprised if they got separation anxiety back then. Their mothers were the best of friends and their fathers quickly became friends too, but their mothers had been friends during and before their pregnancies so it's no shock that the two were as close as brothers. They almost were brothers. Scott's not stupid, he knows things have changed between them and he knows Stiles knows things have changed between them. He's heard all about how after high school you lose friends you thought you'd have forever but Stiles is the one person he doesn't want to lose, especially now. Knowing he hasn't even been half the friend Stiles has been. He didn't protect Stiles from...but Stiles? Stiles stood by him through death and almost death and pain. So he makes Stiles stay, he makes Stiles stay because even if he'll never be half the person Stiles is he wants his friend safe, to feel safe.

He smiles when Stiles is asleep on his bed, slowly inching his way down the headboard. He smiles at the fact that Stiles is sleeping, he's seen the bags under his friends eyes and sensed the exhaustion. They all sensed that, how tired Stiles was. He shifts on the bed and Stiles startles but Scott shushes him and grabs his arm.

"Scott?" His voice is laced with sleep and his eyes are slits.

"Hey." Scott whispers back and Stiles yawns, sitting up and groaning. He rubs at his neck and leans into Scott who wraps an arm around Stiles.

"M'gonna head home." Scott smiles lightly and shakes his head.

"I'll take you, you're half-asleep. Your father would kill me if he knew I let you drive home like this." Stiles nods and stands up, Scott frowns at him but grabs his friends backpack and his own, slinging them on his shoulders. Stiles makes a face towards him to which he just makes one right back and drags the half-asleep teen out of the house, stopping to tell his mom he might stay the night. They talk for a few minutes before Scott heads back to Stiles at the door, who snatches his bag off of Scott's shoulder, making a huff as he heads to his jeep.

"I can take care of myself." Scott smirks at him as he steals the keys from Stiles hand. "Scott."The boy whines and Scott just smiles.

"I know you can but I made you make me dinner. Plus, I can wolf-run home you can't." Stiles rolls his eyes but smirks and gets into the passenger seat. He leans against the window and is unconscious before Scott's even off the street with a mumble of 'overprotective werewolf friends' that makes Scott smile.

"Scott." Scott looks over to John and smiles sheepishly.

"Sheriff, I was just gonna bring him upstairs." John nods as Stiles moans quietly when Scott shifts the boy in his arms.

"Can we talk after?" Scott nods and leaves to carry his friend up the stairs, trying his best not to wake the boy. Stiles mumbles incoherently up the stairs and Scott can't help but smirk at that. It was nice to see the friend getting some much needed sleep even if he had to go down and talk to the boy's father right after. He places Stiles gently on the bed cussing almost silently when Stiles' heart picks up and there's a hitch in his breath. Stiles hand is gripping his sleeve and keeping him close.

"Stay." The teen whispers and Scott isn't sure if he's awake of a asleep but he promises he just has to run down stairs to talk to John, swears he'll be right back and Stiles' hand falls to the bed. He doesn't bother to pull the blankets over the brunette since he promised to come back up. He quietly and quickly makes his way down the stairs to where John is sitting at the table. John looks up to him and smiles lightly.

"You wanted to talk?" Scott shuffles his feet a little, his nerves kicking in. He had no idea what the man before him could possibly want. He tries running over things in his mind, he didn't do anything bad recently, he hasn't done anything right now.

"Yeah, Stiles...is he...does he talk to you?" Scott frowns when he sees the pained expression on John's face. Scott shakes his head.

"Not really, he uh...he just talks like everything is normal." Even though Scott and the whole pack can tell it isn't normal. Only Scott knows why but that doesn't mean Issac doesn't ask him, Allison doesn't ask him. They all ask him he just doesn't have an answer. He can't tell them because Stiles doesn't want them to know. Stiles asked him not to let them know. _"No one can know." _

"I was scared of that." John mutters and Scott frowns. Stiles was definitely good at pretending but when you're friend is werewolf it can get harder to lie, when you're not sleeping and barely eating. Someone is bound to notice. John looks at him.

"You're father..." Scott's jaw clenches and he tightens his fist, John's eyes dart to them quickly before looking back up to the owner of the hands. "When he left...did you have anything to do with it?"

"He hurt Stiles." Scott growls, his voice laced with an actual wolf growl in his breath as he feels it rising up, thinking about this man. This man that was getting away with hurting Stiles. John's brows shoot up at that but he nods.

"Thank you...for...keeping him safe." Scott nods and then looks up at the ceiling. "That's all I needed to know. Just...keep an eye on him."

"Of course." Scott reassures before heading back up to Stiles' room where he can hear his friends heart beat pounding violently in his chest. He hears his friend whimper and opens the door, there's a smell he can't place, he doesn't remember but he's on the bed just in time for Stiles to shoot up panting and grabbing his chest. "Stiles? Stiles, you're okay." Scott says and grabs his friends arm, causing Stiles to jerk and stare at him before calming down slightly. "Hey," Scott's voice is soft and hesitant. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a..." Stiles shakes his head and swallows before cracking a smirk and putting up the mask they all hate so much. "Just a nightmare."

"Stiles..." Stiles stares at his hands in his lap and Scott licks his lips. "Look, I...I know that you're really upset and hurt and maybe scared right now but-"

"No, I'm not." Stiles says and Scott frowns at him. Stiles looks up at them, brown eyes determined to make Scott believe him. "I'm not."

"O...okay but you can't keep doing this to yourself, you need to talk to someone. Please, Stiles. You're barely sleeping." Stiles looks away and plays with his hands. "Even the pack knows something is wrong." Stiles bites his lip. "I haven't told them but give me something here, please. I can't keep watching you fall apart, you're my brother. I love you, I need you to be okay."

"I am." Stiles reassures, placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder who looks at him like he's crazy and he slowly draws the hand back to him, placing it with the other on the bed. "Or...I will be. Scott, I was before and I will be just...give me some time." Scott sighs but nods. The two both lay down, staring up at the ceiling, both thinking about the other. Did Scott really need him? Did Stiles really think he was okay? It's quiet between the boys as they think about what's happened, as they fear the future.

"But...I'm here, you know if you ever want to talk...or if you don't. That's cool too." Scott reassures his friend and Stiles smiles lightly nodding against the bed. He turns on his side to face Scott.

"Can you pretend nothing's wrong? Just...just for one day. No looming over my shoulder or glancing down the hallway, I'm not gonna fall apart." Scott's eyes stay focused on his friend even though he hears the skip in his friends heart, hears the lie Stiles spoke. He shakes his head.

"I didn't think you were gonna fall apart it's just...I know you are perfectly capable of handling yourself in any situation, I just...I don't trust him to..." Stiles licks his lips and looks down causing Scott to stop talking for a second. Rethinking his words he thinks he's made a mistake.

"Me either, I...I'm so scared he'll come back but I...I went a few years thinking, waiting for him to come back you know. I took everything from him." Scott keeps the growls in as his friend talks. This is the most he thinks anyone's heard stiles say. "And I was always waiting for him to come back and get his revenge. I thought...I thought I would be able to handle it but...he can't come back Scott." Stiles eyes meet his, filled with tears and bottom lip just trembling. Scott reaches out and Stiles swallows heavily. "I can't keep dealing with how everyone feels about me."

"We love you," Scott whispers to Stiles. "We're all glad you're safe now and we hate what happened to you but that doesn't change how we feel about you." Stiles looks away for a moment before pushing himself against Scott. Stiles chokes on a word but then shakes his head against Scott's chest informing the man that he didn't have anything further to say. Scott held his friend and hoped the teenager in his arms would sleep a full night's rest. He wishes they could go back to when they were each other's security, back when they protected each other. Because clearly one of them failed and it wasn't Stiles. Scott looks down to his friend. One day, he'll know the whole story and a part of him isn't even sure if he wants to hear it. Part of him thinks hearing what his father did to the guy he calls his best friend, brother might just drive him insane. Scott wonders if Stiles has told anyone anything, if there's a bigger reason why Stiles felt he couldn't tell anyone. Had his father threatened Stiles? Had his father threatened Stiles' father? Had his father blamed Stiles so much stiles truly believe it's his fault. "You didn't do anything wrong." Scott mutters in the air and Stiles stiffens lightly before relaxing. One day, Scott will make Stiles believe these words he just doesn't know when.

AN: I have an idea where the story is going input would be greatly appreciated but not needed. Next chapter will be longer and a little darker and posted sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I've been really working on this so I hope you guys like it.

Warnings: flashbacks of past rape of a child, dark thoughts.

Stiles sits in his chair across from the woman, clipboard on her lap with her pen in hand, scribbling every so often a few words onto the paper. Stiles' eyes watch her, wondering sometimes what she's writing down. He plays with his hands in his lap as he speaks about the most random thing he can think of when she asks a question. He doesn't want to talk about it, especially not with some stranger that thinks he's here because he's crazy.

"And what about Scott, Stiles?" Scott, he brought up Scott last conversation. Not intentionally of course but he had been talking about chemistry and then about how Scott's been getting better grades so he doesn't need to come over and study anymore but he does it anyway. It caught her attention so fast, every minor detail about relationships he has in his life catches her attention. Father, friends, Melissa. He hates it.

"_Who's Scott a friend of yours?" Stiles had chewed on the inside of his lip before nodding. "Are you and Scott close?" He nodded again. "And does he know why you're here?" _

"_Well, yeah. My dad makes me go so I have to tell him why we can't hang out." He mumbled. "He doesn't have a girlfriend right now so he's been...around." He didn't want to say supportive. Didn't wanna talk about how Scott had to have hated him. _

"_Do you think it would've been different if he had a girlfriend?" Stiles stared at her for a moment before rambling on about other animals and their mating habits. She looked at him with a frown before writing something down and he talked about it until their session is up._

"Scott?" Stiles questions her, raising a single brow. "What about him?"

"Well, how has he been reacting to all of this?" Stiles looks down, he doesn't know how to word it, doesn't think he has to word it. He looks back up and bites his lip. He feels like he's breaking Scott, like he's hurting him. Like Scott shouldn't be spending so much time with Stiles when he's got to be having problems of his own. Stiles actually killed Scott's image of his father, no matter how small it might've been. So Stiles shrugs and licks his lips.

"He's around, a lot. A lot more than he should be." The therapist nods at him and he looks to her. "He...he shouldn't be but he is." He's a good friend. Stiles had gotten the best sleep he's had since this whole thing started up again with Scott there. He remembers having a nightmare before Scott came up and when he was in Scott's arm it felt like the werewolf wouldn't let anything happen to him. Like his big brother.

_Stiles had woken up in Scott's arm. He knew it was Scott even in his groggy mind because they've spent too much time together during their life that Stiles recognizes Scott's scent and grip. The slightly tighter than it needs to be grip. He doesn't mind, he likes it. He kind of missed it, his friend. He inhales and closes his eyes. Plus, he didn't have a single nightmare. That was progress if he had anything to say about it. _

"_You okay?" Scott's said, half-asleep. Stiles nodded into his chest. Scott let go with one arm and reached out. "Mmm, we've got a few more minutes." He mumbled before gripping Stiles again who nodded. _

"_Lazy ass." He muttered but didn't move. He liked the comfort, it felt like no one and nothing can touch him because Scott wouldn't let it. _

"Why do you think he shouldn't be?" Stiles plays with his fingers in his hand and gives another shrug. The therapist holds back a sigh. "How about your father?"

"What about him?" Stiles asks and the therapist nods for a second while he smiles and tilts his head.

It takes two days of his father trying to talk to him about it, Scott spending time with him and the pack's questioning faces before Stiles feels the exhaustion rolling back in. He spends his nights in his room researching things that mean nothing and will probably be used as a way to get out of therapy. Don't therapist give up on people when they don't want help? How long does that take? He's been trying really hard. He yawns and brings his hand up to his mouth, fighting off the sleep. Maybe just a few minutes. He thinks, shutting his laptop and setting his alarm clock on his phone to go off in thirty minutes. He lays on his bed and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_Stiles is curled under the blankets in the guestroom. The room is dark, there's a sliver of light from underneath the door but it's barely visible. He pulls the blankets closer, he can hear the footsteps, they're gentle and quiet but audible. They grow louder and he snaps his eyes shut, he knows how this is going to go. He doesn't move, tries to calm his breathing. Pretend he's asleep, pretend. There's a squeak from the door and the light flickers on his face, he can see it through closed eyes, the pitch black behind his eyelids brightens slightly. It darkens as the door closes quietly, his heart pounds within his chest. The footsteps are much too loud now, too close to him. 'Pretend you're sleeping. In. Out. In. Out.' _

"_Genim?" A voice whispers and Stiles fights the urge to clench the blankets tight as it overwhelms his mind. The bed dips to his right. "I know you're awake." A hand grabs his face and rips it to look at the man on the bed. "Open your eyes, kiddo." He doesn't want to he really doesn't want to. He wants this man to leave, leave him alone. He doesn't want to deal with this again, not tonight. Not ever. The grip tightens and he growls at Stiles to open his eyes, slowly Stiles does, staring painfully back into the man's. _

"_Please." He beg, his voice barely a whisper and his heart is even louder. The tears well up in his eyes as his bottom lip slowly begins to tremble. He doesn't want...he can't cry now, not now. He tries to swallow them back but it's all too much, it hurts worse. She was…he asked…unless she hated him for it, was disgusted in him, thought he deserved it for killing her. _

"_Please what?" He asks, leaning closer and Stiles' chest rises quickly as he feels panic overcome him. Stiles meets his cold eyes and closes his own struggling to fight back the tears that burn in the back of his throat. Lips crash down onto his, rough and painful. His hands snap to push the man away, one on his chest the other reaching for the hand traveling lower than Stiles wants it to. He turns his head and cries out. _

"_Please don't." He pleads, voice desperate and broken. The man ignores him, grabbing his small wrist into his bigger one and pinning them to the bed."Please, please." He twist underneath the man's body, kick out. He feels tears roll down his face as the man presses a rough kiss to his lips, trapping Stiles' smaller body underneath him. Stiles whimpers into the kiss as the man's hands yank down his jeans. _

"_Shut up." He growls to the young boy. _

Stiles shoots up panting and sweating, eyes darting around the room. He puts a hand to his chest and struggles to control his breathing. He groans and falls backwards onto his bed, staring up at his ceiling and swallowing back his emotions. He rubs at his chest for a few moments before he pulls his cell phone and looks at the time 3:41...his alarm should have went off 11 minutes ago to wake him up. He frowns and sits back up, tearing off his shirt. He shreds himself of his jeans and grabs a pair of sweats to pull on. He remembers that night. It was the first time he stayed over at Scott's after his mother's death. Scott had tried to comfort him as much as he could but the boy was just a kid himself. He wanted to go home but they had lost track of time and he was forced to stay over. He couldn't sleep. He stayed in the bed as quiet as possible for what seemed like hours as he heard the husband and wife fighting quietly downstairs. They hadn't yet gotten loud about their fights. He listened to her leave and figured if he stayed quiet enough, McCall wouldn't come to him again.

Stiles swallows at the memory and yanks another shirt on, sitting at his laptop. He opens the screen and stares as it lights up. McCall shouldn't have come after him after he had lost his mother, just like his father shouldn't have started drinking so heavily. He didn't wanna be home and he didn't want to be at Scott's house. It was the worst predicament anyone had ever put him in. And if then he knew only a month later he'd be trapped in the McCall house with no Scott and no Melissa, he would've ran and not looked back until two weeks later when Melissa and Scott came back, Stiles would've followed them instead. Stiles shakes the thoughts from his head. Why was he thinking on this so hard? He stands up and shuts his window, standing against it for a while.

He really doesn't want to do this alone anymore. He doesn't mind suffering insilence but this isn't going away this time around...is it? He doesn't feel it fading away. Even when McCall was...when he was...touching him Stiles was able to shove those thoughts away but here he is...waiting, thinking about it. It's destroying him. He doesn't even want to face Scott or his father anymore because of it, because he did something wrong. Because everyone was better off BEFORE they knew. His head hits the window, eyes shut as a tear falls down his cheek. He's quick to wipe it away.

Now, now he was making Scott lie to his mother and to his pack. He was making his father pay for a stupid therapist that they all knew he wasn't going to talk to. All because he had to open his big damn mouth. He turns around so he's facing his door, head still leaning back against the window. He had to let McCall get the upper hand and just destroy him again, rip away everything that made him...him and make him into this...little boy that cowered under the covers pathetically whimpering for him to stop. He slides to his ass, legs outstretched in front of him as he stares at the wall. He's a pathetic little boy again and this time he wasn't going to bounce back. He was gonna fall apart to little pieces and McCall would come back, laugh at him and McCall would win. Because he always did.

Scott smells something weird on Stiles when his friend sits down next to him. He frowns for a while and sniffs before leaning back, eyebrows furrowed. He feels eyes on him and turns to look at Issac who looks just as concerned and confused. Stiles doesn't seem to notice as he rests his head on his elbow. Issac had questioned why Stiles had been so tired lately. The girls had asked if Stiles was okay. Even Ethan and Aiden had been asking about the young teen. Scott had avoided as many of the questions as he could and would tell them nothing was wrong. He's finally just told them Stiles will talk about it when he wants to and not to bother the teen.

"Stiles, did you sleep last night?" Stiles doesn't face him but shifts his eyes to look at him and Scott tilts his head.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles hisses back and Scott leans down slightly, lowering his voice.

"You smell different." Stiles shrugs and turns in his seat to look at Issac who smiles sheepishly and raises his brows. Stiles rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the front of the classroom.

"Will you guys lay off? I'm fine." Scott raises his brows and leans back slightly. Stiles looks to him a frowns at his friend's shocked and hurt expression. "Sorry, I'm just tired." Stiles mutters, before bring his other hand to rest his head on both of them, blocking out contact for the rest of class. Scott tries not to look concerned but he can't help it. He can't help but wondered what happened between last night and this morning. Was Stiles okay? Well, he kind of already knew the answer to that. And he didn't like that Stiles smelt different either, or the bags underneath his friends eyes. Heavy although he said he slept, not lying when he spoke the words. He needed everyone in his pack, especially Stiles, to be okay. He needed to know they were okay and seeing Stiles not okay was killing him. He tilts his head and stares at his friend who mumbles "Nightmare" under his breath, hoping that explains it. Scott lets it go then because the last thing he wants is to make Stiles shut off anymore than he has.

AN: That's this chapter. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon, let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I had a friend write down this beginning part in great detail and then edited it as I saw appropriate then went from there.

Warning: dark thoughts, mentions of past rape

It's like I'm suffocating, there's a pressure on my chest and it's sinking in. I gasp for air and try to find something around me, something to protect myself. He's here, he's in the room. I know he is, I can feel him. I can't see, the world around me is too blurry, almost like it's all moving at a speed faster than I am. The world's spinning and I can't breath. I scream and kick out, trying to get away from hands that are on me. I thrash in my bed until I'm pinned to the headboard and everything comes into focus. The room before me is dark, the bed below me a mess. Sheets are crumbled up and pillows are on the floor. A light wind blows in from the creak left open in my window. I grab my chest, where I can feel my heart beating underneath a painful spot on my chest. It feels as though someone's hit me there repeatedly. I look around the room and try to calm myself down. I wipe my hand against my forehead and frown at the sweat covering my body. Standing off the bed I pull open the window, sighing as the air cools me. I feel like I haven't slept a wink. It's been a week and every night I wake up to a nightmare feeling just as, if not more, exhausted than I did prior to slipping unconscious.

It's the same thing every night and it just seems to get worse and worse. I somehow fall asleep and I dream. I dream of hands running up my thighs, slurs being spat into my ear, teeth biting flesh as nails drag down it. I dream of his face and his voice. I dream of being pinned and shoved, of crying and twisting. I wake up silently screaming and trying to get him off me, the ghost of his hands still present in places he hasn't touched in years. I tremble and sweat and cry. I don't mean to cry but I get so scared, the tears pour down my face. I wake up alone, afraid and with this pain on my chest where my heart beats harshly against me. I catch my breath, I cool off and I get ready for the day. No matter the time, I gather clothes and stay awake. I stay awake and take a shower. The shower never really felt like it worked when I was younger and even now, sometimes, I scrub until I can't. I scrub until I feel like my legs are gonna give out and my skins going to tear because I feel dirty. I feel like I'm not in control of myself, I feel like he's still there. I'm scared that if I don't get his scent off me, if I don't get the feeling of his hands pinning my wrist down and his body holding mine to the bed to go away that the wolves will smell him on me. That I'll walk past them and they'll catch his scent, even though I know logically he's no longer on me, and they'll ask me how great my lay was and I'll just...lose it. I'm scared that I can't even find the pieces of what I was anymore.

Scott and my dad keep trying, they don't give up. I notice them getting frustrated and I try to get them to believe I'm fine but they don't. They don't trust me, they think there's something wrong with me. I know I'm damaged I just wish they didn't know. I don't mind being damaged but I don't want to hurt them, I don't want to cause them pain. I just don't know what to do anymore. It all hurts, it scares me and they don't deserve to hear about it. I'd rather be numb, I'd rather pretend to be numb. I don't like this feeling. I want to be able to breath.

"You smell like..." Issac scrunches up his nose. "You smell horrible." Stiles looks to him and Issac's eyes dart to his chest before looking to the teen concerned. "Stiles?" Stiles lips are parted and he panics that Issac knows.

"What?" Issac goes to respond and Stiles cuts him off. "No, no, I...I know what you said...what do I smell like?" Issac frowns at him.

"Like you need more sleep, like your sick and there's something I don't recognize." Stiles swallows and Issac frowns at him, wondering what was hurting the human pack member. He's known something was wrong since Stiles and Scott were curled up in Scott's bed after Scott's father left. Scott brushes them off and tells them that Stiles will tell them when he's ready. But even Issac knows Stiles doesn't talk about his problems. "Stiles...are you...okay?"

"Yeah, I just...haven't been sleeping well." Issac hesitates before he grabs Stiles' wrists, stopping the boy from leaving at the sound of the bell.

"There's something more. There's something you're keeping from us. Are you...are you hurt? Are you sick?" Stiles is shocked by the concern in the curly-haired boys eyes. Stiles chokes on a few words, trying to answer and Issac tilts his head. "Is someone hurting you?" Issac would know better that it wasn't just a few nightmares. Stiles' shoulders slump.

"You ever feel like there's this moment that keeps playing over and over in your mind and no matter how hard you try to deny it...you can't get rid of it." Issac nods. "Scott knows but...I can't talk to him about it and...I can't talk to my dad...and I hate the therapist lady. She seems nice but I'm just a paycheck to her." Issac frowns and lets go of Stiles' wrist.

"What's going on?" Stiles looks at him, lips parted, answer on his tongue. He shuts his mouth and lets out an exhale of air, shaking his head.

"I can't tell you. I just...I can't sleep, I can't eat. I'm so tired." Tears burn the back of Stiles eyes at the confession. "And everytime I close my eyes it's happening again and I wake up completely exhausted, with this stupid pain in my chest and I know I need to talk to someone but I can't." Issac frowns and grabs Stiles wrist again, rubbing his thumb over the quickened pulse and getting Stiles' attention.

"The whole pack would listen to you talk if it's bothering you. Me, Scott, Lydia, Allison. None of us would mind." Scott said the same thing.

"Everytime I talk about it...it makes it real." Stiles says before looking at the ground. "Everytime I talk about it someone I love hates me." He looks back to Issac and Issac almost takes a step back from the raw pain in Stiles' eyes. "I have to go, Issac, I'll see you at lunch."

Scott can see the unshed tears in Stiles eyes when his friend walks into class late, he can smell Issac on his friend so he tries not to worry too much. It doesn't stop him from reaching out and watching Stiles' head hit the desk. Stiles still smelt tired, still smelt sick, and still smelt like something Scott couldn't place. The scent was taking over Stiles' room and Scott couldn't place it, it didn't smell like anything at the store, it didn't smell like anything specific in his room. It simply became what smelt like

Stiles' room and Scott doesn't like it. Scott hates it.

"Stiles?" He hisses under the teacher talking. Stiles turns to look at him and Scott takes in the red-brimmed eyes. "What happened?" Stiles sits up and looks to him.

"Did you...did you tell Issac?" Scott shakes his head.

"No, of course not. Stiles they're worried that's all. If...if you want me to tell them to stop I will." Scott takes in the exhausted eyes and can't help but worry. Stiles just shakes his head. "Are you still having nightmares?" Stiles stares at him for a while before nodding. "You need sleep, you're coming to my place and you're sleeping. Jesus, Stiles you look like you're dying." Stiles turns towards the front and mutters under his breath.

"Yeah, I feel like it too." Scott can't help but worry about his friend, trying to focus on that scent, trying to figure it out. Scott can't help but wonder why Stiles was doing this to himself, why he was putting himself through this all over again when he had people with him this time. Scott, the Sheriff would both help him through this. Hell, Stiles' therapist would help him with it. Maybe give him some medication to help him sleep but Stiles doesn't open up to anyone and Scott wasn't going to let it go on any longer, he couldn't. He couldn't bare to let Stiles go on like this anymore. They would spend the night at his house and in the morning they'd talk about it whether Stiles wants to or not.

When the bell rings Scott walks with Stiles until he sees Issac. The two werewolves meet eyes and Scott says he needs to stop by his locker. Stiles just mumbles him off and continues walking while Scott makes his way to Issac. Issac nods out the door and the two boys head to the field where they stop.

"What's up?" Scott asks him and his beta makes a face.

"It's about Stiles. Someone's hurting him."

"You talked to Stiles?" Scott asks. "I thought you did. What did you talk about?" So Issac relays the conversation to Scott. About how Stiles is feeling completely helpless, how he looks like he's falling apart, how he's afraid to talk about whatever is going on, how the nightmares happen every night. Every word feels like a stab to Scott's chest. He hoped they'd get better, he knid of knew they were but to hear that every night Stiles is waking up alone, heart pounding and scared because Scott's father was haunting his dreams hurt. It sucked and it left him at a loss for what to do. He wanted to go to John but he knew that wouldn't help. He thinks Issac would better understand it but he promised not to tell anyone. They'd all figure it out eventually, they had to.

"Someone hurt him Scott." Scott looks into those puppy eyes and nods.

"I know," He tells the other teen. "But don't worry I'll fix this. Stiles will be fine, he's stronger than this." And he's not sure if he's trying to reassure himself or Issac but he mentally swears that he'll fix Stiles, if it should take a whole life or the next five minutes he'd save Stiles from himself. Because right now, Stiles was destroying himself. The two talk a little longer, Issac trying to get a hint of what's going on and Scott denying him any chance. After Scott tells the other teen he promised Stiles, Issac shuts up and lets it go deciding they should head in anyway. They head to lunch when the bell rings and Scott sits on one side of Stiles while Issac sits at the other, the young teen looks from one to the other before rolling his eyes and turning his attention to his food.

"Oh yeah." He mutters when the girls sit in front of them. He looks up and to Scott, smiling. "Derek's coming back." Scott narrows his eyes and looks to Stiles confused.

"How do you know that?" He asks and Stiles nods.

"I've got connections. Werewolf-y connections. Police-y connections. You name it, I've got it." Lydia lets out a quiet laugh and leans over the table at him, raising her eyebrows.

"You have Darach connections?" Stiles narrows his eyes back at her and makes a face.

"No I stay away from the crazies, please leave my table." The group laughs at the two teen's banter and Scott looks to him, asking him to tell him seriously how he knows. All Stiles will tell him is he has connections and to let it go. No one discusses the bags under his eyes and the wolves don't talk about the smell coming from him. They all let it go because Scott's reassured them everything will be okay. And even if they don't believe it, Stiles won't tell me.

Stiles knocks out almost immediately after he hits the bed and Scott can't help but sigh contently. Issac smiles to and feels himself relax slightly from his tensed form across the room. Both boys try to remain as silent as possible while he sleeps, but they find it impossible. Stiles' face is calm for a while. Scott's writing while Issac is reading across the room. A whimper passes through Stiles' lips and two sets of eyes dart to him. There's a crease in his forehead and he's frowning, gripping the pillow. Scott steps quietly to him and rubs his arm hushing him. Issac kind of watches in awe as Stiles rolls over and curls around Scott's hand the whimpers dying out. Scott looks up to Issac and Issac remembers that feeling, of being so scared he needed to clutch onto someone. With Scott and Stiles though, he decides, it's different. Stiles needs Scott. So he gets up and points out of the room before mouthing how he'd head to his own. The second he opens the door, Stiles shoots up, hitting his head on Scott's jaw and looking around the room with wild eyes. He calms quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Stiles mutters and the other two shrug.

"We were gonna actually sleep anyway. That's why Issac was leaving. Do you mind if I buck with you?" Scott asks and Stiles shifts over, turning to face away from Scott.

"Yeah, that's fine. Night Issac." Issac smiles.

"Night Stiles. See you too in the morning." Issac leaves the room and shuts the door behind him, listening to Scott maneuver Stiles so the younger teen is pressed against him. Stiles growls and swats at the older teen but cuddles closer to him and mumbles a thanks. Scott tells him a stupid story from when they were children and waits for Stiles to fall asleep before he bites his lip and closes his own eyes. He listens to the calm heart and the even breaths and smiles. This is all he wants, is for Stiles to be safe and happy. That's all he's ever wanted. And if at nine he knew what he knows now he would've fought harder for Stiles to stay in his room and would've went into the guest room with Stiles. But he was young and stupid and let Stiles get hurt only a few rooms away from him. Scott just hopes it's not too late to help him get over this.

"Y're th'nkin t'm'ch" Stiles slurs against his sleep, shifting a bit. "Sl'p" Scott chuckles lightly and Stiles hums, falling back to sleep. Like he said, he'll confront Stiles in the morning.

AN: If you noticed I'm on an updating spree. I wanted to get this up and there's a reason I'm bring Derek back. I wanted to bring Cora into the story too but I don't know if I should or not. I know what I need to do with the story too. A big thanks to all of you and my dear friend for writing the first part.

Now, to sleep. Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm trying to finish this all up before the sixth. I don't know if it'll work or not, hopefully I'll be done by then.

Warnings: discussion of past rape

One thing Scott has become very aware of recently is the way Stiles nails dig into him when he's sleeping. It was something unfamiliar to Scott, the dig of nails into his chest or side or arm and it happened a lot when Stiles woke up. Scott was learning it was normal for his friend to wake up scared and gripping Scott like a lifeline until he was aware of his surroundings. Then his tight grip loosened to push himself up. Scott didn't mind it, it wasn't like Stiles' blunt human nails did any damage anyway. He always had to fight with himself not to reassure Stiles he was safe, he didn't want to make any movement until Stiles was aware. He's been startled out of sleep a few times and it's not fun. Stiles mumbles something incoherent as he sits up and rubs at his eyes. Scott smiles at that and bites back a laugh.

"What?" He asks his friend who turns to look at him.

"I said do we have food." Stiles asks and Scott raises a brow smiling. "I dun wanna make food, isn't anyone here to make food."

"Mom has the early shift and Issac went out earlier." Stiles frowns and looks towards Scott's clock, narrowing his eyes at it suspiciously. What teenager got up this early on a weekend? Pycho werewolves. "I could try and mak-"

"No." Stiles shakes his head, standing up. "God, no. Just...no." Scott pouts but follows Stiles out of the room.

"I'm not that bad." Stiles doesn't even give him an answer just laughs loudly at him, looking at him like he was crazy. Scott keeps pout until Stiles stops laughing. "I am NOT that bad. We can go get food from that diner down the street and bring it back here. I'll even buy." Stiles goes to object but Scott's already grabbing Stiles' car keys and dragging the younger teen out of the house. Stiles just follows and rolls his eyes, snatching his keys out of Scott's hands.

"Like I'd let you drive my baby." Stiles scoffs and Scott gapes after him before running to the passenger side.

"I'm not that bad." He defends again and Stiles just smirks at him before pulling out of the driveway and down the street.

"Stiles?" Stiles looks up at him and raises a brow as he shovels a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. "Can we talk seriously for a second?" Stiles chews cautiously before swallowing and nodding.

"Should we get to go boxes?" Scott thinks about it for a second before shaking his head, listening to Stiles heart calm in his chest before he meets Stiles' eyes encouraging him to talk.

"It-it's about you though." Stiles cracks a smile.

"I figured." He answers before shaking his head and frowning. "Scott, what is it?"

"It's...I've noticed that...you're still having nightmares." His eyes snap from Stiles' eyes to his chest where Stiles' heart speeds up a bit before he looks to Stiles eyes. Stiles pulls his lips together but nods. "But...you didn't last night."

"It..." He chokes on his words and looks away before sipping his drink and placing it back on the table. Scott hadn't wanted to talk about this inside of his house because he's noticed that his house isn't like it was before. He's noticed how Stiles still looks around the house as if expecting Him to be somewhere but for some reason Stiles had slept next to him without dying. "You don't want to talk about this."

"Stiles, I do." Stiles looks back to him, shaking his head slightly. "You're my best friend and I'm worried about you. I know you aren't talking to your therapist and I know you aren't talking to your dad and whatever reason you have for not talking needs to stop. You need to talk to me, I need you to talk to me." Stiles shifts his mouth to the side before leaning closer.

"Can we-can we talk about this somewhere else? Your house?" Scott looks at him for a moment.

"My house? You sure?" Stiles nods and Scott calls over the waiter. It's quiet between them, a sense of tension in the air but Scott's calmed by Stiles' calming heart rate. He knows it won't last and he knows that's not the only bit of reassuring he'll have to do. He had asked Issac to leave early so he and Stiles could talk, he knows his mom will be out of the house and he's going to get Stiles to open up. The drive back home is almost completely silent. Stiles hesitates in the car for a second but Scott looks at him and smiles and Stiles nods, following Scott out of the car. "I know it's really hard for you but I want you to talk to me, I need you to talk to me and you should, you really should. At the restaurant you were gonna say something...what were you gonna say."

"When..." Stiles trails off and then licks his lips and swallows. "When I'm sleeping at home I..it's worse. It feels like...like it's happening all over again. But when you're there it's not...I feel safer, even if I'm having a nightmare I know it's not real. It-it still bothers me but it's different." Scott nods. "It feels like..." He shakes his head.

"Stiles, it's okay." Stiles meets his eyes and Scott frowns back at him, seeing the tears in his friends eyes.

"It's like he's there." Stiles looks away, almost ashamed and Scott bites back his own emotions at that. "I don't get it." Stiles looks up desperate. "I know he's not there, I know he's not but it...it feels like that ghost of hands as if he'd just been there and I...I can't stop thinking about it. I can't...I can't even breath when I wake up. I feel like...I feel gross."

"How do you...why are you trying to deal with this on your own?"

"I...I didn't want to talk about it. I thought it'd just go away like it did lat time. But it's not. I don't want to talk about it Scott. I just want it to go away. Every time I've talked about it people just look at me disgusted and ashamed."

"What?" Scott asks and grabs Stiles arm, calming his flailing. "Stiles, no one thinks that. Who do you think thinks that?" Stiles doesn't answer him. "I don't think that. Is that why you wouldn't talk to me?"

"How do you not hate me? I ruined your famil-"

"No you didn't." Scott grips Stiles shoulders, using his thumbs to get Stiles head to face him. "You did not. He did. You, mom and your father are my family. You've been more my family than he's ever been. Blood never makes someone family. We are family Stiles okay? And you are not alone. You don't have to do this alone. You've never had to be alone." Stiles stares at him, unblinking, searching his eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, this isn't you're fault." He pulls Stiles closer and lets the boy break down, holding him close and muttering promises and love to him.

"I'm so scared." Stiles sobs into his friend shaking and Scott swallows, burying his nose into Stiles hair and inhaling. He lets Stiles cry and sheds a few tears of his own. Stiles' cries turn to sniffles and Scott feels his friend's palm pressed flat against his chest. He runs his own fingertips through his friends hair. "I didn't mean to make you upset." Scott shakes his head but doesn't let go of Stiles. "I'm really scared Scott, I can barely sleep, I can barely eat. It wasn't this bad I feel like...I feel like..."

"You're sick." Stiles nods against his chest.

"Like I can't keep doing this."

"I know. I can smell it. What if...what if I go with you to your next session? We can...maybe she can help." Stiles doesn't answer just stays quiet. Scott quiets down.

"You'd go with me?" Stiles' voice is small like a child afraid of the dark. Scott nods and pulls him closer.

"Of course I would." Scott murmurs, placing his jaw on top of Stiles head. "Why wouldn't I?" Stiles shrugs and Scott hears his heart and breath slow and even out. He smiles lightly and uses one hand to wipe tears from his own face. "I'm sorry." He can sense Stiles' confusion but neither boy comments on Scott's phrase.

The boys eat and talk about Issac and Allison and Lydia and the twins and school and the Sheriff. Scott doesn't actually keep track of what they talk about while they start to play some video games, the topics are pretty much random. After a while he starts to realize that they haven't talked about his mom, in fact with that realization comes the one that Stiles has basically avoided his mother since he went home nights after Scott kicked Him out. Scott frowns, he's not sure if he should bring it up but the curiosity beats out his smarts as he glances towards Stiles quickly.

"Are you avoiding my mom?" He asks and he hears Stiles' sharp intake of breath, looking over to him quickly. Stiles doesn't look phased by the question, eyebrows still furrowed and lips still parted.

"Not avoiding." Stiles replies, glancing back to him for a second.

"But...?" Stiles sighs.

"If I talk to her, I'm afraid she'll figure it out. It was the same way when I was nine. I couldn't talk to her for seven months, couldn't look her in the eye." Scott vaguely remembers that. They had been hanging out when he overheard his mother ask Stiles mother about it. Mrs. Stilinski had no idea but said she'd talk to Stiles. Scott wonders if she ever did but even after that for a few more months Stiles avoided his mom like the plague. No one had known why. "I don't think things would ever be the same between us if she knew. I mean..." Stiles cuts himself off and licks his lips before smirking and shaking his head.

"You mean?" Scott questions, tilting his head and furrowing his own brows.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Scott let's it go, he's learned when to and when not to push. The look on Stiles face tells him it's time to back down from that one but he stores the words for later.

"I think you should talk to her." Stiles looks to him then, frowning slightly.

"Are you crazy? She'd never speak to me again, hell she might not even let us talk again." Scott shakes his head at his friends words and smiles slightly.

"No, she loves you like she loves me. I just...you have all this guilt you know, about what happened. I'm not stupid, Stiles." He says when Stiles gives him a look which Stiles is quick to take back after the words. "I've seen you, I've heard you say it more than once. I think it might be the closure you might need." He tries and Stiles blinks at him. "Just think about it. And remember, you did nothing wrong. This...this was NOT your fault Stiles. None of it." Stiles looks away.

"I just killed you." He says, turning back to Scott who gapes at him for a second before growling about a rematch and cheaters. Stiles just laughs.

By the time Issac calls Stiles is spinning in Scott's computer chair while Scott lists off vocabulary. Melissa had come home and greeted them both, asking how their day was. Their conversation was short and sweet and she looked at her son with curious eyes when she was greeted with a one-word, quiet Stiles. Scott's quick to answer his phone where Issac tells him how Derek's sister met up with a friend of her's who told them about what happened. Issac explains how Derek was informed about creatures of all kinds coming her and his sister was with her friend talking about a creature that might already be there. Scott agreed quickly to meet up with the group of them and Stiles made the decision that he was coming along as well.

"Hey, Derek."Stiles murmurs but doesn't leave Scott's side. Derek takes in his physical features and frowns slightly, not that it was anything new, but he looks a bit curious as to why Stiles looked so bad. Stiles knew he looked bad.

"If I had known what you guys did, I would've stayed." He says, leaning against a tree.

"We can handle ourselves pretty well." Stiles defends and Derek scoffs, looking at him. "Humans aren't immune to sickness."

"Don't mind him, he hasn't been sleeping well. What have you found out?"

"A friend of Cora's met up with us a few states over, she told us all about what's been going on here. Cora's with her now, looking up a rumor. I came to help." Scott and Stiles walk closer to the group and Issac nudges Stiles lightly, causing the teen to smile up to him. "You reek." Derek says to Stiles, scrunching up his nose.

"Thanks, that really makes me feel good." Stiles says, shoving the older man and glaring. Scott rolls his eyes and pulls Stiles back, watching as Derek sniffs the air. Stiles crosses his arm and scowls. "We get it, asshole, I reek."

"No, you...I know that smell." Stiles looks to him, lips parted and eyes a little wider than usual. Derek looks at him shocked and Scott stands up slightly. Was Derek talking about that unfamiliar scent that seemed to take over Stiles' room but was hardly noticeable on Stiles himself? Or was Derek talking about how Stiles smelt like he was getting sicker and weaker every day? "I know that smell Stiles and it's not good."

AN: Enjoy. I'm leaving you here, I was gonna stop earlier but I didn't. I was gonna go longer...but I didn't. So yeah.

I'm not positive on this but in my head Stiles has become the youngest of their little group. I don't know when it happened...it was very recently actually. If anyone actually knows their ages props to you. I just wanted to clarify the reason I called him younger. Cause I'm not actually sure if he is or not but in my head he is...recently.

I really hope you liked it, let me know. I have two definite things that have to happen and if you want to see anything let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So This chapter is a bit of an extra for you. I realized while writing the original of this chapter that Derek's only purpose in the story was to come and tell them about what was there. I wanted to give him some more interaction with Stiles and Scott and a bit more purpose than just being the wall he was. So, this happened.

Warnings: darkness, past rape of a child, nightmares, triggers.

_You're running and you aren't looking back. Your feet hit the ground and leave behind visible footprints with every step. Trackable footprints. You're running but you aren't really going anywhere. You know you're moving but there's no chance for you he's gonna get you, he's gonna get you and he's gonna take everything from you. You're losing your own energy, you know you can't run much longer. You can't look back because you'll trip and you'll fall and then he'll get you. He'll get you and take you away and hide you and ruin you. The world actually seems quiet and you do what you've been doing the entire time, you scream out for your friend. He'd hear you, you keep screaming his name but you're not sure you're making noise. When you hit the tree you let out a gasped out sob, you feel the air knocked out of you. _

"_Let me go!" You sob out, kicking backwardsas much as you can but you can't do much. "Let me go!" He just laughs against your neck, breath hot and tickling. You close your eyes but that doesn't stop the tears. The hot tears that have been trailing down your face since you took off running. He spins you, almost too easily and it makes you too aware of the weight you've lost recently. You glare at him or you at least try your best but you don't know how you could look slightly intimidating with a red face and tears rolling down them quickly. "Please, please, let me go."_

"_You always did beg." He tells you and you shove at him but he just grabs your wrists. It's like you haven't aged at all the way his single hand wraps securely around both or your little wrist. You try to stay strong. "I never asked you to stop." _

"_I didn't do anything to you!" You yell at him, attempting to pull away, trying to knee up at him. _

"_You took my life from me!" He pulls you back just to slam you back into the tree and you cuss loudly as your back hits it. "You took my child, my wife, my job." You shake your head and purse your lips, feeling youself crumble and fall for his lie all over again. _

"_N-no." _

"_Y-yes, you did and you ruined their lives so I'm entitled to ruining you." You scream out your best friends name as his other hands slips to your button on your jeans. "Go ahead, keep screaming for him, he didn't stop me last time. He won't stop me this time." _

Stiles stares straight at the bedroom wall, Derek's leaned against the doorway and Scott's next to him on the bed, ready for his friend to breakdown again. Both wolves listen to his erratic heartbeat. The whole pack had been worried as Stiles begun panicking. He had stared at Derek, his heart thudding and his breath quickening. His hand just reached out to Scott and clung to the edge of his shirt as he collapsed to his knees. Scott tried his best to calm his friend but nothing he did worked. Then he just held Stiles and Stiles begged to go home. Derek came with and Scott told Issac to go to Allison and the twins to go to Deaton's and find out whatever they could. Stiles eyes slowly meet Derek, lips parted, face weak.

"So I'm basically dying?" Stiles asks and Scott shakes his head, eyes desperate as he listened to Stiles' fear.

"No, we're not gonna let you die." Scott tells him, not letting Derek answer. Stiles looks to Scott as if just realizing his friend was there. "Look I scare it away right and now that, now that we know what it is..." Scott looks to Derek for a second before looking back to Stiles. "We can stop it." Stiles raises his eyebrows and nods.

"Right, we can stop it. We can stop a...what did you call it? It's mist Scott, it doesn't exist yet." He says before standing and walking away before turning and raising his hand to gesture to Scott. "And I'm sure it's petrified of your little werewolf-y claws! How do we know it just decided that it was safer no one knew about it? How do we know it's not here right now?"

"Because it only comes out at night." Stiles looks to Derek and rolls his eyes, Derek just raises his eyebrows back at the teen. "Look, I'm sure Deaton or Chris know what to do...until then just..." Derek trails off and Stiles nods.

"Just...just what?...not sleep. Yeah, Derek, in case you haven't noticed I've tried that. Every time I try I fall asleep anyway." Derek narrows his eyebrows back and Scott steps to Stiles.

"Look, Stiles, everything's going to be fine. We've got a few hours before this thing comes back looking for you." Stiles sighs and looks to Scott then to Derek.

"Isn't there something we can do to prevent it...or something we can do to slow it?"

"I don't know. Laura dealt with it, I didn't. She helped her friend get over whatever was haunting her." Stiles narrows his eyes at Derek.

"Not funny." Stiles says before frowning and looking to Scott, both werewolves here the increase in Stiles heartbeat. "Scott?" Scott looks down for a while and thinks. If what Derek was saying is true and the only way they'd get rid of this demon then they'd have to help Stiles get over Him. The only way Scott can see that happening is with his therapist, Scott doesn't know how to help unless. He looks back to Stiles slowly who's looking between him and Derek. Stiles eyes fall on Scott and his head tilts. "What?"

"Remember how we were talking earlier?" Stiles furrows his brows as he thinks about it, before his face goes blank.

"No." Stiles says walking away from his friend. "I told you, I'm not telling your mother about this. Why...why...Why?" Stiles shakes his head and Derek looks between the two friends before raising a brow, no idea what is going on.

"Because it might help."

"Help? You think that'd help? You think making your mother hate me will help?" Scott sighs as Stiles crosses his arms and leans away from him and towards the window.

"She's not going to hate you." Stiles lets out a laugh. "You need to stop thinking everyone will hate you because of this because we don't and no one will. My mom isn't going to hate you...Stiles, trust me I know, she's my mom." Scott looks to Stiles who jerks forward, arms flailing.

"I ruined her relationship Scott! I took everything from her!" He yells and Derek raises his brows while Scott frowns. "Of course, she's gonna hate me I can't even figure out why you don't hate me!" It goes quiet for a second. Derek's eyes darting between the teens while Stiles looks at Scott, before he backs out of the door.

"Because it's not your fault." Scott whispers. Stiles looks away and down, swallowing audibly. "I...Stiles..." Scott fails to find the words. "You don't...actually believe that...any of that was your fault do you? Because...because it wasn't. I...I know we've talked about this but you don't believe me...Stiles, it's not...God, it's not your fault. You-you said it yourself...he was the one in the wrong Stiles, not you." Scott looks desperately at Stiles before reaching out and Stiles jerks away. Stiles sniffs but doesn't answer. "Stiles, it's not your fault. I swear it's not your fault. Regardless of what you think or what he said it isn't and never was his fault. You were a kid Stiles, even now it wouldn't be your fault. You gotta believe me."

"You're mom's coming home, I'm gonna go get some clothes, tell her I'm staying over okay?" Stiles says before walking past Scott and not answering him. He stops at the door and opens his mouth, Scott waits but then Stiles just continued out the door, forcing Derek to come with him just in case. Scott sighs and fell to his bed. He didn't know how to help Stiles anymore than this. He couldn't tell his mom, he couldn't do that to Stiles or to her for that matter. He felt at a loss for what to do. He felt helpless and it sucked. He gets up and cleans the mess Stiles and he had left behind when Issac had called. He fixes the bed, throws out empty bags and waits for his mother to come home. He listens as she pulls into the driveway and slowly heads down the stairs. She opens the door and he smiles at her.

"Hi mom." She raises a brow but smiles back.

"Hi, what's going on?" She asks as she shuts the door, placing her keys on the table. Scott keeps his smile.

"Well, Stiles just went home to grab some stuff, he's going to stay the night." She frowns at him and he tries to focus on her feeling but can't pin point them.

"Scott, is everything okay? Is something here?" He opens his mouth and looks at her, wondering what to say. He debates how to words it and exhales. "Scott?"

"Yeah, there's something here. It's...it's after Stiles." She tilts her head and raises her brows. "Derek came back and he knew what it was, Issac and I had no idea. It...it's a demon of sorts. It feeds off a person's energy and fear while they're sleeping. Derek doesn't completely understand it but he knows it causes nightmares based off of any true trauma that happened to a person." She frowns at him.

"Of course he can stay here if it'll keep him safe. What's going on with him?" Scott looks away and then looks back to her.

"I can't tell you that yet. I want to but he needs to tell you and don't ask him too much. He needs to come to it on his own, it's just...really hard for him. I've been trying to help him but I...I don't know what to do anymore. And I'm sort of afraid that if we get rid of this thing, then he'll just go back to pretending everything is okay and trying to push it away until something happens to bring it up all over again. With nothing forcing him to have nightmares he won't and he'll have no reason to get over what happened, no reason to cope with it. I don't think his dad knows what to do anymore either." Melissa nods at her son before pulling him into a hug.

"Well, whatever he's going through having a friend like you makes it easier. Just being there for him, letting him know your there might just be the best you can do." She pulls away and smiles at him. "You're a good friend Scott."

"Could you ever hate Stiles?" She looks taken aback but laughs quietly for a few seconds.

"With how much he's around you? I don't think it'd be possible to hate him, annoyed by him sometimes but never hate him." She frowns. "Why?" Scott shrugs and smiles back at her, following her to the kitchen while he waits for Stiles and Derek to come back.

* * *

Derek sits in Stiles' passenger seat. A part of him wants to ask but another part of him thinks he should just let it go. Stiles' hands are tight around the steering wheel and Derek can't help but hope maybe he can help and you know, get rid of this stupid thing before it kills the poor kid. He looks at Stiles for a second and thinks maybe before the poor kid kills himself and it jumps on someone else's chest. Stiles finally snaps at him, asking what he wants and Derek decides there's no harm in asking.

"Wanna talk about it?" He says and watches as Stiles slowly turns to look at him, raising his brows and parting his lips. Derek's eyes dart from Stiles' face to the red light they're at.

"Did you just ask if I wanna talk about something?" Derek glares back at him.

"Shut up." He bites and Stiles smirks, turning his face to the front. "Obviously it's something big...I mean, you're surprised your best friend hates you...and you still seem pretty upset about it..." Stiles shakes his head and presses the gas down.

"I don't want to talk about it. There's nothing to talk about. You want to talk about anything, how about you abandoning Scott when the kid turns into an Alpha and has no idea what he's doing?" Stiles snipes back and Derek glares at him.

"I don't have to babysit him. He's not my responsibility. It has to do with Scott's dad doesn't it?" Stiles purses his lips together and doesn't answer. Stiles knows he can't lie and Derek hears the upbeat in Stiles heart as he asks. "You said you ruined their relationship...so I assumed." Stiles pulls into the driveway and cuts the engine.

"You coming in or not?" Derek nods and follows Stiles out of the car and into the house.

"Stiles, where-Derek?" John pauses in his steps as Derek gives a small smile to the sheriff who looks from the older man to his son.

"Long story short. I'm staying at Scott's. Derek's back because they heard there was a demon in town one which is after me because of McCall. And Scott's coming with me to my therapist tomorrow." John raises his brow and Derek notes the worry but smile that tugs on his lips. He wonders how long whatever they're keeping from everyone has been going on.

"Alright, you'll call me if you need any help and once everything is okay?" Stiles nods before he heads upstairs, Derek following, greeting the Sheriff as he passes by. Derek scrunches up his nose as he enters Stiles room and Stiles snickers.

"Stink?"

"Worse than you do..." Derek says, pulling a hand up to block his nose as he tried to adjust to the smell. Stiles laughs a little himself as he digs for some clothes. "Don't you have clothes at Scott's?"

"Some, nothing I'd wear to therapy, and nothing I'm actually sure is clean." Derek raises his eyebrows. "I'm sure all this is clean." Stiles says.

"So your dad knows what happened?"

"Why are you pushing this so much?" Stiles asks, glaring slightly before turning back to his clothes.

"Because talking helps sometimes and even if you don't think so I don't really want you dead." Stiles sighs and shakes his head.

"Well I don't want to talk about it." Derek raises his brows at the tone and thinks it's best if he kept his mouth shut. Then he's stuck in silence to his own thoughts, like Stiles is and all he can do it start to wonder if anyone else has pushed when Stiles said that. Because yes, Derek might not be the first person Stiles would talk to but he clearly hasn't talked to anyone about it.

"Well, I think that's too bad." Stiles looks up at Derek shocked and confused. "Have you talked to anyone about it? No wonder why this things terrorizing you, you're keeping everything in and it probably knew it'd get away with it." Stiles glares at him. "What's the harm in telling me what happened?"

"Because I don't have to."

"Cause you're scared." Stiles looks at Derek angered. "Whatever it is you're scared of it and you're scared of facing it. Even though we both know that everyone around you is willing to help you and you're just hurting them hurting yourself." Stiles steps to him, glaring at him but not speaking. "You're hurting Scott and you're hurting your dad."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know anything." Stiles says.

"I know you're hurting them. And you're making your father pay for a therapist you won't even talk to." Derek keeps an eye on Stiles and an ear on the kid's heart. "And you're gonna kill them because you're killing yourself?" Derek grabs Stiles' fist before it reaches his face, not wanting the upset kid to hurt himself. He grabs the other one and stares at Stiles with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not killing myself." He fights.

"Really? You told Scott he should hate you, most likely you hate yourself right now." He watches as Stiles tries to keep his face together.

"I can't tell Scott." He says, his face falling and Derek let's go of his hands. "I just...I feel wrong talking to him about it."

"What happened?" Derek asks and Stiles licks his lips, sitting on his bed. Stiles shakes his head. "We're gonna pretend none of this happened later anyway so why don't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't want to. I don't wanna remember. I just want everyone to stop asking and looking at me and wondering."

"Well they're gonna keep doing that when you look like you're dying." Derek says, staring down at him. Stiles looks up at him frowning. "How about you talk to me or you talk to Scott or you talk to your dad or you talk to your therapist or you talk to someone and we'll stop worrying?" Stiles looks to Derek and licks his bottom lip before looking down. "Otherwise all you're gonna do is keep them worrying."

"It's not that easy." Derek doesn't talk and keeps his eyes on Stiles when he looks up. "I've only told my mom and my dad but that was cause I thought I was gonna die and I promised I'd tell him if I didn't. I didn't really tell Scott. Why would I tell you?" Derek still doesn't answer just raises his brows. "You can't tell anyone." Derek nods and Stiles sighs.

AN: Now, Derek isn't just a wall but a key component to the rest of the story, bigger than you think by the way. I'm leaving it here because I know what I'm doing for the next chapter or two and I just didn't want to have Stiles telling Derek everything in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: As I originally wrote this I really started to doubt if I was portraying the creature right and if I should've just focused on the Scott and Stiles bromance instead. So I did what anyone would do and called up my friends grandfather, read it to him and asked for his opinion. It was where I learned of this and he told me he liked the way I touched up on it and if I changed it he'd never talk to me so. Here goes nothing. Then he asked who the characters were and promised to watch Teen Wolf on Monday. It's great.

Warning: mentions past rape of a child.

Derek can't help but stares at Stiles horrified as the young teen curls in on himself and tries not to cry. He slowly sits beside the teen and reaches out a hand, getting brown eyes to look back at him.

"And you...you think that's you're fault?" Stiles sniffs and stares at him, Derek can sense the fear and pain off the teen, can visibly see the tears on the edge of Stiles' eyes.

"Well, sorta." Stiles mumbles. "I could've kept the door lock, I could've stopped going over, I..."

"Yeah..." Derek scoffs, cutting him off "you were a kid Stiles. That's...that's not your fault, it's his." Derek keeps his hand on Stiles' leg and frowns at him. "You never did anything wrong?" Stiles lets his legs slide straight and he frowns.

"When I...when my mom was sick...I told her everything. I didn't know what else I was doing, I knew she was dying. We knew she was dying and...they tried not to tell me, you know? They didn't want me to know but I knew. And I told her everything, I cried on her and I begged her, pleaded with her that if she left she had to take him with her because I couldn't do it without her." Stiles' lips tremble and he tries to hold back the emotions. "She...she passed away the next day and I was alone with her. My dad was at a pile up and...I remember being in the waiting room, Mama McCall had come over and rubbed my back and told me everything would be okay. I didn't even cry." A tear falls and he looks away. "I couldn't all I could think was she has to take him away, she has to do something. And...only a few months later I'm living under his roof with no one there to help me. No Scott, no Melissa. Just me and him."

"Stiles." Derek whispers, gaining the teens attention. Stiles looks at him and gasps in some shaky breaths. He shakes his head at Derek.

"I didn't even hate her for it, I just thought...if my mom couldn't help me then...then I deserved it right?" Stiles fought the tears but a few slid down his face. "For, for whatever I did? Whatever I will do?" Derek shakes his head.

"No, God, Stiles no. You didn't deserve that. You never deserved that. You have to understand that." Stiles nods but doesn't answer. "Hey," Stiles looks back to him. "You're not gonna brush this off. You're not gonna nod at me and then continue to think that. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

"But-" Derek shakes his head. "He always said it was." Derek looks at Stiles and raises a brow.

"Stiles he...he raped you while you were nine...you shouldn't believe anything he said or says." Stiles flinches at the word but keeps his eyes trained on Derek. "He's sick, there's something wrong with him. You...you did nothing wrong and you certainly didn't deserve it. I promise on that one." Stiles licks his lips. "And you..you kept this a secret?" Stiles bites his lip and nod. "God, Stiles." Stiles frowns and ducks his head. "I agree with Scott on this one though?" Stiles looks up at him and purses his lips. "you need to talk to Melissa about it but maybe after we deal with all this stuff." Stiles looks down and Derek rubs his back softly causing Stiles to laugh before looking up, using fingers to wipe away tears.

"What happened? The Big Bad Wolf's little sister make him a softie." Derek scowls at him and glares.

"Don't think I still won't rip your throat out." Stiles laughs and ducks his head as he wipes at his eyes.

* * *

By the time Stiles and Derek get back, Issac and Allison are both already there and Melissa eyes the two wearily but doesn't stop Stiles. She figures she can talk to him later. Scott's eyes turn to his best friend then to the beta next to him, who just keeps his face blank.

"Alright what do we know?" Stiles asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Deaton said Derek was right, he says he doesn't know much about the thing but that it goes by different names in different cultures but the all translate to the same thing in English." Stiles raises a brow at Scott. "Nightmare." He snorts at that, rolling his eyes. "It's most common name is a Mare or Mahr."

"That's kind of all he knows, but there is an entry in the bestiary on it." Issac says, eying Derek and Stiles, wondering what they had talked about.

"It's all here." Allison says, opening the laptop and pointing to the screen. "Translated by Lydia and all." Stiles bites his lip and grabs the laptop, reading as he listens to the explanation. "The reason you haven't been able to see it is because it's not really visible. It takes on a form of mist when it first enters the world of the living. It's using your energy during the nightmares it creates in order to feed and gain a physical body."

"Yeah, we got all that...how do you stop it?" Stiles asks, eyes snapping over the short two paragraphs to figure it out.

"That's the thing only you can stop it Stiles." Allison tells the room. Stiles head turns to them and he blinks.

"What?" He asks, eyes wide and confused. Derek furrows his brows but Scott already knows this so he nods. Stiles looks at Scott with parted lips.

"While you're sleeping the demon is on you, making you dream, keeping you trapped in the dream. You have to break the connection between you and the demon." Scott explains and Stiles blinks at him, all the wolves hearing the heart beat that increased violently in his chest.

"It's kind of like facing whatever fear you have." Allison says. "Except when you come to, you have to get out of the demon's grasp. Without something to hold and keep asleep it'll be forced to stop and leave."

"But..." Stiles parts his lips and furrows his brows. "That's not really stopping it, it's just sending it somewhere else."

"Well, no one's ever been able to get rid of one. When they hear another person or when you wake up, they run away. The only way to send it away would an exorcism, which we'd need Lydia for and it would be gone before she could get the words out."

"So we have to have a way to trap it." Stiles licks his lips. "What if I keep that connection instead of letting it go?"

"That doesn't sound safe at all." Allison says frowning.

"If we just let it leave, it'll go onto someone else. It's come after me while Scott was in the same house as me, so if we put the wolves in the house with Lydia. I'll sleep and you'll all run up when you smell it and I'm awake." Scott looks at him and bites his lips before looking at the rest and landing back at him.

"Stiles, I don't know if I'd be able to just sit there while you go through that again." Scott swallows.

"Well, we'll all have to sit on it, Lydia isn't available today anyway." Stiles says. "But she'd help me do it, so either you're there and lowering the risks or you're here and taking a bigger risk." He raises a brow, challenging the Alpah who frowns heavily. The other three state their objections but Stiles just holds up a hand. "Either you're there or you aren't. No arguments." He looks at the four of them. "None."

* * *

Issac and Scott are both asleep when Stiles heads downstairs, unable to sleep. He knows it's not smart, that even by heading downstairs the demon could sense he was alone and jump on him, pinning him in his sleep and causing him to dream of that dreaded night. He's a little happy to know that once this is all over he can go back to pretending, regardless of the looks in people's eyes but Derek's words really rang in his ears. He couldn't help but wonder if it were true. They didn't get along well, him and Derek. They fought a lot so for Derek to say it, well, it made a lot of sense to be true. Derek wouldn't lie to him to protect his feelings the way Scott and his father would. He swallows and grabs a glass, filling it up with water.

"Couldn't sleep?" He jumps and drops the glass, looking at Melissa with wide eyes. He looks down to the broken glass and rubs his eyes.

"Sorry, I'll clean that up." She smiles at him as he picks up the pieces.

"Don't worry about the water, I'll dry it up in a second. You want some hot chocolate while we're up?" Stiles nods and throws the glass away, smiling when he doesn't cut his hand. He sits down when he returns to the room, a wet paper towel on the kitchen counter and the kettle already on. She smiles at him. "It's nice to see you looking at me again." She says and he gives a small smile back.

"Yeah, sorry. Scott pointed it out." She hums and nods.

"The last time you did that you were nine, you're mother and I had no idea what I had done. So, whatever it is I'm sorry Stiles." Stiles looks to her, frowning and eyes curious and sad.

"No, you didn't...Mrs. McCall you didn't do anything wrong, either time, it wasn't you...it was..." He breaks off and licks his lips and she grabs his hand.

"Stiles, you know you can tell me anything right?" He nods and looks down as she pours two mugs before stirring them. She hands one over to Stiles and he wraps his hands around it securely, his heart pounding but not too fast. He looks at the steaming liquid then back to Melissa.

"Did Scott tell you what was going on?" Stiles questions and Melissa nods.

"He said there was a demon that feeds off nightmares after you." Stiles nods and shifts his hands on the hot mug. He swallows and looks back to her.

"It uh...it makes you dream of a past trauma you know? So I've been reliving something I've never told anyone about, until after we got rid of the Darach and the Alpha's." She nods.

"Is that the little secret you're all keeping from me." He licks his lips and he feels the tears burn at the back of his throat. Derek and Scott said she deserved to know and if he was gonna face his fear he was going to have to tell her. He doesn't think he'd be able to do it without her telling him he could and...he thinks he doesn't want to do it if she blames him. Because then he'll know he deserves this. He bites his lip.

"You can't be mad at Scott, I made him not tell you. No one else knows, just Scott, my dad and now Derek." Melissa frowns as Stiles plays with his fingers over the mug in his hands. His knuckles go whiter every so often before the fingertips slide back and clench before they meet each other once again.

"Stiles, sweetie, it's okay, whatever it is you can tell me."

"It-it started when I was nine. That's...that's why I couldn't look at you. I couldn't talk to you. I always thought...I always thought...I still think that when you know, when you figure it all out, you're gonna hate me. You're gonna hate me as much as I do and I didn't want that because you're kind of who I look up to as a mother." His eyes go red as tears gather in his eyes, he swallows them back and Melissa extends a hand to grip his, frowning at him. "Plus, it's not something you ever really say to someone. After it was over I thought I was over it but clearly I'm not a-a-and however you feel about me after this I understand. I probably feel the same."

"Stiles. It's okay, you can tell me. It'll all be okay." He shakes his head.

"No, it won't. I know I'll get over it eventually but...but I don't think you'll ever truly forgive me for this."

"Stiles," She tilts her head and he inhales heavily. "What did you do?" A tear slips down his face and her lips part.

"I ruined you're marriage." He tells her and she leans back, shocked and confused. He grabs his face and tries not to look at her, he doesn't want to face her. He wants to run back upstairs, curl against Scott and pretend he never said anything. Melissa can't help but be confused. Stiles saved her from a bad relationship, he didn't do anything wrong. Did he really believe she hated him because he stopped her husband from hitting her? Because he was very misguided then. As she looks at him she thinks maybe there's a deeper meaning there, something she's missing. And she knows this is her only chance to get it. How could Stiles have ruined her marriage?

AN: I'm ending it there. Read next time for some Melissa and Stiles hurt/comfort, teary conversation. So, I failed at the whole finishing by the sixth thing but it was fun to attempt it...as poorly as I attempted it. Also, sorry it's so short. I'm a little emotional and cried several times.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: If you've been following the An's from chapter 1 of Silenced Wounds you probably know why this is such a challenge for me to write. Sadly, I couldn't reach my goal of this week's Teen Wolf, so I'm gonna try for next Monday but who knows.

Warnings: talks of rape of a young child. Triggers...triggers everywhere this chapter.

"_Stiles," She tilts her head and he inhales heavily. "What did you do?" A tear slips down his face and her lips part. _

"_I ruined you're marriage." He tells her and she leans back, shocked and confused. _

"Stiles, what...what do you mean? How...how could you have ruined my marriage?" He rubs at his eyes with one hand and shifts away from her slightly. He swallows.

"Everyone keeps telling me you deserve to know and...I think I'm ready to deal with the consequences but I'm not sure. It...uh...it all started when I was nine." He says and he smiles at her slightly. "You remember how me and Scott we're basically inseparable?"

"Remember?" She scoffs. "The two of you still are." He lets out a small laugh and nods, licking his lip as he continues.

"I remember...coming over and never wanting to leave so my mom would come and bring my some pajamas and Scott and I would curl under the blankets and stay up too late." He purses his lips together. "Once, you had to work early in the morning so you had us run around until we both passed out on the floor." He smiles at the table, recalling the times he spent at the McCall's then he looks to her and his face drops. "Then we grew up. You weren't here...you had to work the night shift." She nods on him, her eyebrows are furrowed but her heart is pounding. She already wants to hold Stiles and he hasn't even told her what was wrong. "Scott and I watched movies until...until we were told to go to bed. We...we tried sleeping in the same room. He said we couldn't." Stiles looks down and Melissa already knows he's talking about her ex husband so she doesn't question. Up until know she always thought Stiles and Scott had made the decision for Stiles to sleep in the guest bedroom. "I slept in the guest bedroom but you know me...I don't...I don't like not being with Scott. Especially then, Scott was everything and I didn't understand why I had to be a 'big boy' and sleep in my own bed. He got me a stuffed animal and he left. I still couldn't sleep."

"You never could." She tells him and he nods. He knew that too. Even at home he could never sleep.

"I figured he'd come to the room, you know, like you and my mom used to." She watches the tears as they fall and frown, his voice is shaky but firm, trying to finish before he loses it. "He didn't...he..."He furrows his brows and pulls his lips together, closing his eyes. He swallows and then looks back to her. "He came in the room and he..." Stiles shakes his head and looks down again. "You know, even at that age I'd heard stories about girls and case so..." He looks up to her. "I understood it, I didn't know what to do with it or why he was doing it. I didn't know what to...i didn't know what I did but I...I cried and..." He wipes at the tears but they just continued falling. "And I begged him to stop." He chokes on the word and shakes his head. "But he didn't." She stares at him with parted lips, horrified and confused. She knew exactly what he was saying and a part of her wanted to believe it wasn't true, wanted to say the man she was dating wasn't doing that to a nine year old boy. "Then...it was happening more often because you had night shifts. I remember after my mom died." He licks his lips. "I remember you and Scott had gone up to your sister and he said...he told me he..." He looks at her and shakes his head. She swallows.

"What did he say Stiles? Please." He shakes his head but she needs to know. She needs to know because whatever it is has been eating at him for years. "Stiles, what did he say? I need to know."

"He...He said...he said..." Stiles purses his lips and sobs. "He said he fucked me more than he did his wife and it was my fault." He places his palms to his eyes and cries. Melissa stares in horror before she's up and pulling him to her. She cries above him and listens to him apologize as she shushes him. His knuckles are pressed against her as he tries to hide in them. She pulls him away from her and uses one hand to get his hands away from his eyes.

"Sh, Stiles, look at me. Hey..." She grabs his hand and holds it as he cries, staring at the floor. "That is no your fault." She says, nodding. "None of that is your fault. Look at me, Stiles." Stiles meets her eyes but doesn't stop crying. "You didn't ruin my relationship, he did...he...he..." She pulls him to her and he grips her this time. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Stiles. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone."

"I di-didn't...m-m-mean to-to make y-you cr-ry." He sobs out and she shushes him again, running a hand through his hair.

"You didn't upset me, sweetie, it's okay." She tells him. They stand there, her holding him, trying to comfort him. The minutes tick by and her mind goes through a million questions. How did she not know what that THING was doing to this child? She doesn't let him go and he doesn't shift to move away or hug her back. She licks her lip and wipes at the tears after they'd stopped."That...how long did it go on?"

"Until you got divorced." He whispers back to her, voice and breathing shaky.

"When you...when you stopped him, the night he hit me. You weren't just threatening to tell your father about him hitting me were you?" Stiles pulls from her and wipes at his face, sniffing.

"He hurt you...I...I didn't care what my dad thought about me. You and Scott, you're...you're family and if that meant making my dad hate me...I would do it." She frowns.

"No one hates you." She tells him and he smiles shakily back at her, using his collar to wipe at his eyes. "No one hates you, Stiles. That's not your fault. A part of you knows this, I know it does. That's why you said you'd tell your father because you know what he did was wrong, you...you did nothing wrong that piece of filth did everything wrong." Stiles looks at her for a second then looks to the floor. "No one who loves you could ever hate you Stiles. Not your father, not me and not Scott. No one." Stiles licks his lips and she grabs his arms. "Now, you go and you send that demon back to where it came from." He looks at her and smiles. She smiles back and pulls him in for another hug.

"I was so scared to tell you all." She shakes her head.

"Don't you ever be afraid to tell us anything." She tells him and squeezes him. "I'm so glad you told me." She says and she's being honest. She's glad to know what she married, never let that bastard into her life again. She wishes she knew sooner, wishes she could do more to help Stiles but she doesn't know how. It's easier to handle when it's not someone you love, it still sucks and it still makes you disgusted when it's someone you don't know but it's all different when it's someone who is basically your child. It hurts more, it makes you feel useless. It makes you feel like you failed, like you did something wrong and you just want to take all the pain away. You feel lost. She rubs his back and he sighs. She smiles and nods, letting him slip away and finish his drink. "And thank you...for trusting me." He blinks and looks down, smiling slightly before he hurries up the stairs. Stiles is slow into the room but two eyes stare back at him.

"How much did you hear?" Scott tilts his head as Stiles sits on the edge of the bed.

"Hear of what?" He asks. Stiles turns and looks at him.

"I told your mother, she took it well." Stiles admits and Scott smiles, sitting up and pulling Stiles to lay down with him.

"Good, I told you she would. That's...really amazing Stiles."

"Derek knows too." Stiles admits, turning so he can stare at the ceiling. "You know, hearing him try and comfort me was...hilarious." He smiles. "But if he didn't tell me too, I wouldn't have told your mom." Stiles admits. "And you were all right, she deserved to know." Scott nods and keeps his eyes on Stiles.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Stiles. It'll get better now." Stiles doesn't say anything he just slowly lets sleep overcome him.

* * *

"Good morning Stiles. And you must be...?" She looks to Scott.

"This is Scott." Her eyebrows raise and she hums, looking from Scott to Stiles before smiling at the Alpha and shaking his hand.

"I'm Tracy." Stiles sits and crosses his arm and Scott slowly sits next to him, looking around the room. It was simple, with book on a bookshelf about self-help and dealing with PTSD and eating disorders. There were toys in a bucket in a corner and her desk was pressed against the wall. There was a little tree in between Scott and Stiles and another plant on her desk. "So what brings Scott here today Stiles?" Stiles looks to Scott then to Tracy.

"Well, Scott's a good friend and he's very concerned about me and my health. I don't eat and I can barely sleep." Tracy stares at him and blinks, shocked at the words. "And everyone can see how much it's killing me..." He licks his lips. "Scott asked and he hoped you could help."

"That's what I'm here for. I'm here to help you Stiles." Stiles shrugs.

"You're here for a paycheck, if you didn't have that pad in front of you...you wouldn't know my name." Stiles tells her and she raises her brow, putting the folder filled with papers on the desk before facing him. He frowns.

"I can tell you not one session did we talk about why you were here except the first one with your father. I can tell you only once and a while I can get past your walls to discuss Scott or his mother. This isn't just a paycheck for me Stiles, I want to help you." Stiles eyes her for a moment then looks to Scott who nods at him.

"I didn't want to talk about it...the only reason I can with Scott here is because he's still my safety, he's still my go-to. If he says I'll be okay I'm gonna believe it." He says, turning to face Tracy. "and before I broke down on him I didn't want to tell him because he shouldn't have to have that image of his father."

"I think I should." Scott says, frowning at Stiles. "I know he's my father and all but I'd rather know what he was really like than what he was pretending to be." Stiles stares at him. "Plus, you're more family than he ever was and I'd rather listen to you talk to me than think about how 'good of a guy he was' cause he wasn't" Stiles smirks at the bunny fingers around 'good of a guy' and then looks to the therapist.

"Have you told anyone else since then?" He looks down.

"Derek came back so I had to tell him and then I told Melissa Sc-"

"Scott's mom. How did she react." Stiles licks his lips at her question.

"She handled it better than I did. She made me realize that deep down there's always been a part of me that thought I didn't do anything wrong that he was the one doing something wrong. After he left the first time I never wanted to focus on him again. This time was different, the nightmares keep coming, I think they're gonna stop though. Scott's been really great." He says, nodding to Scott. "He lets me stay over during the night so I sleep better. He's trying the best he can I'm just not letting anyone help me." Tracy nods and leans forwards, looking towards Scott, who's staring at Stiles. Stiles turns to face Scott and Scott smiles slightly. "Is this bothering you?"

"No, it's just true...you haven't been letting anyone in, until now. It's...it's a good change of pace." Stiles smiles back at him before leaning over and shoving him lightly.

"It must be nice having such support?" She asks and Stiles nods, slowly looking back to her.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Derek asks when Scott and Stiles walk into the house. Derek, Lydia, Allison, Issac and the twins are sprawled around the living room. Scott smiles at Derek as he and Stiles walk over.

"So, is everyone in on the plan?" Stiles asks and Issac shakes his head.

"Absolutely no one is on your plan to potentially die." Issac tell him and Stiles rolls his eyes at them.

"Yeah, I kind of figured but I told you I don't care. Either you're in or you're out."

"Well, we're all out, Stiles, so how are you gonna carry out your plan?" Allison asks, crossing her arms and raising her brow.

"By myself?" He says. "I've been touching up on my Latin and I think I can say the words pretty well and if not...well, what's the worst that can happen?" Scott gapes at him.

"You DIE!" Scott yells and Stiles straightens up slightly, leveling a slight glare at Scott.

"I am not going to sit there and 'scare' it away onto someone else. No one should live their biggest damn trauma in or out of dream land. I'm not going to make some poor innocent person see the person they love die every time they close their eyes, or a poor twelve year old relive her abuse." Issac licks his lip and leans forward.

"Well...what do you see?" Stiles turns to face him and moves his lips.

"It doesn't matter." He tells the curious teen, walking away and frowning. Issac stands.

"I'd like to know if this is something I should be concerned with. And will you STOP telling us it's nothing. It's not like you're seeing your father get fired every night. Cause if you are than I think it's a smaller scale than if you're dreaming of your mother dying every night." Issac tells him and Stiles looks to him, then looks down.

"Issac let it go." Scott says, eyes darting from the beta to Stiles.

"Issac has a point." Allison says. "Is this thing going after recent trauma or all trauma, is it big trauma or something small. Because nothing traumatic has happened to Stiles that hasn't happened to us...so why target him? It has to have a certain type of target."

"All of you would be a concern." Derek says. "And it's not something small so let it go."

"Wait!" Issac says, pointing to Derek. "He knows and we don't...and you don't think there's an issue there? We have a right to know Stiles."

"No you don't!" Stiles screams at him. "None of you have a RIGHT to know SHIT about me. Alright?" Everyone stares at him with his lips parted. "I have dealt with this for far too long to get your goddamned sympathy and your fake I care speeches. Alright? So back the fuck off. Either you're going to help with the plan or your not, regardless of how big my damn trauma is. Which by the way Doesn't EVEN MATTER! Even if it was just my father being fired because of me it would still compare because it still hurt. It still affected me. I don't sit there and tell people to stop complaining over the little things because they still fucking hurt!" He stares at the group, angered and Scott reaches out to him but he jerks back and storms to the kitchen. The group stays there quiet for a minute, listening to the teenager walk around in the other room. Scott slowly walks over but Stiles appears back in the doorway. The entire group stares at him as he purses his lips and he shakes his head, looking to Derek then to Scott then to the ground he lets out a sigh. "When I was nine I was raped." He clears his throat and lifts his head.

"Stiles...you don't..." Scott tries but Stiles just stares back.

"It happened for five years at least once a week before it stopped." The group stares horrified.

"Why didn't anyone stop it earlier?" Allison asks him and Stiles shrugs, making a face.

"No one knew." He tells them. "I didn't tell anyone." Scott walks to him but he just shakes his head. "I dealt with it and moved on. Recently it came back and I told my dad and Scott found out and I told Derek and Melissa knows and after this damn demon is gone for good, we're not gonna talk about again. In fact, we're all gonna pretend it didn't happen because that's easier than trying to tell your best friend hi-what happened." Issac licks his lips.

"How did it stop?" Stiles looks to Scott then to Issac at the teens question.

"He left." Stiles tells him, swallowing back tears. "You think I'd be able to cope with it but I can't." He sniffs and shakes his head. "This is why none of you deserved to know, it had nothing to do with you, the only reason I am telling you, is because I don't want your Alpha to have to lie to you anymore. I don't want him to keep telling you I'll tell you when I'm ready because I had no intention of telling you."

"Your dad didn't know?" Stiles raised his brows at Aiden's questions.

"I was never in my father's care when it happened." He bites back, furrowing his brows in anger. "I wasn't gonna tell him."

"So you had people who could've gotten you out of it if you told?" Stiles stares at him. "Then why didn't you? Did you like it?" Stiles blinks while Scott, Derek and Issac growl at the beta. Stiles turns on his heel and walks out of the room. Ethan shoves his brother and hits him. "I just don't understand!" He yells. "You're father was an officer."

"So was the other guy." Scott says to Aiden and Aiden's lips part. "John trusted the other man." Scott says before following after his friend. He enters the kitchen and sees Stiles sitting and staring blankly at the wall. "You didn't have to do that."

"You hate keeping secrets." He looks to Scott. "You know I've never said it before?"

"Said what?" Scott asks, sitting across from him.

"That he...that he...that...he...raped me. I didn't like saying it, people said it to me. It makes it sound so horrible. Like he held a gun to my head or something and all he did was..." Scott frowns at him. "Hold me."

"You were a kid. It was probably easy for him to pin you down."

"I told Derek a lot you know...like what happened and things I haven't even told my dreams before. I figured the guy could keep secrets so well and he'd be honest with me and all he said was that it wasn't my fault. Aiden's got a point...why the hell wouldn't I tell anyone Scott?" He looks down for a second, scraping the nail of his thumb against his pointer finger and biting his lip. "If I just told someone, you all would've stopped it."

"You were a kid Stiles, you were scared. No one expected you to tell anyone, especially not..." Scott looks to the door and leans closer, lowering his voice a bit. "they don't understand it the way we do...Aiden had no point there." Stiles stares at the table and slowly rests his head on his arm, trying to control his breathing. "Stiles?" Stiles closes his eyes against his arm and inhales before looking up to Scott.

"You all keep saying it wasn't my fault and I get that...that the first time I didn't know better but after that I should've stopped him. Maybe this damn demon targeted me because it was my fault...it wasn't recent it was just recently recalled and it could've been worse." Scott bites his lip and furrows his brows.

"You just said..."

"I said I don't tell people that...doesn't mean it isn't true. I could've stopped him and I didn't...and maybe I deserve to dream of it every damn night because of that." Stiles growled out and Scott blinks, lips parted and eyes horrified. Stiles stands and looks to the door before looking back to Scott. "Rally up your betas and tell them that they all need to be ready to do something tonight. Because I'm not letting this stupid thing terrorize anyone else. Either I deal with it...or we get rid of it and send it back from where WE let it out of. Understood? It's our fault this thing is here and we have to put it back." He walks past Scott and the Alpha teen reaches out for him only to miss.

"Stiles..." Scott calls out but Stiles doesn't answer him, Stiles ignores the eyes from the pack in the living room and hurries up the stairs. Scott stands at the doorway before he looks over to the pack.

"You heard him. We need to get rid of this thing." Scott says, looking down at the ground instead of at the people in his living room. He shakes his head. "Stiles isn't giving out a choice."

AN: This is never gonna turn out the exact way I wanted it to but it covered the basics of what I wanted to happen. I just don't agree with some of the details. Two bits in here are actually extremely personal so those were spot on but the scene with Melissa just wouldn't come to me, I'm so sad cause I really wanted to impress you all with that.

I do apologize if I offended anyone or hurt anyone in this chapter, it got very...triggery at some points and I didn't want to change that. I feel horrible but it is what it is. If I did offend anyone my PM will be open for everyone who needs someone to vent them judge free or something, though if it's really bad I'd suggest calling someone professionally trained(I'm not sure which hotline you'd call but if you ask I'll find it for you) but I'm here to listen and talk if you really need it. Again I'm really sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm not sure when this story got so triggery, unless it's always been this triggery but it's definitely reached some dark territory.

Warnings: mentions of past rape, triggers. Oh my God, some serious triggers.

The werewolves all listened as the younger teen walked around upstairs in Scott's room. All Scott wanted to do was run up there after Stiles and make sure his friend was okay. Prove to Stiles that nothing has changed in the past few hours, that none of this was his fault. But he knows he can't. He knows Stiles wants...maybe even needs his space for a few minutes. He knows Stiles needs to cool off and be alone for a few minutes. He levels a glare at Aiden who looks to the floor and then looks at the rest of them. It's silent in the room, no one wants to ask anything. Lydia and Allison look torn between running upstairs to hug Stiles and crying for him. Issac's looking at the floor and Derek has his head tilted, eyes positioned on the floor.

Stiles walks around Scott's room, stopping every so often before he pauses for a long time. Scott thinks his best friend has thought it all over and is ready to come back down stairs. The teen alpha stands when he hears Stiles make cautious steps towards the hallway before stopping once again. They can all hear his loud, erratic heartbeat and Scott can't help but narrow his eyes at the stairway and lean forward. The steps are slow, almost hesitant and Scott leans backwards when he hears the door to the guest bedroom open. What was Stiles doing? He sits back down and stares at the stairway, listening strongly to the too fast, too loud heart beat. Scott glances back to the pack where Issac has furrowed eyebrows before he looks up at Scott with parted lips. Scott shakes his head and draws his attention back to the stairs. He slips back to sitting normally and never drops his attention to Stiles.

Stiles doesn't know what he's doing, why he feels like this. He knows Aiden didn't know but Scott was wrong. Scott was wrong, he had a point. Stiles should've said something. He walks around Scott's room, stopping every so often and trying to get a grip on his feeling. He shouldn't have yelled at them, he shouldn't have gotten so upset but he did. He did because he's never faced this. He stops, eyes staring at Scott's open door before he takes cautious steps to it. He stops and stairs at the stairwell then turns his head to stare at the guestroom. His eyes zero in on the door, where Issac has been staying for a few months. It wasn't a guestroom anymore it was Issac's room and he needed permission to go into Issac's room. He looks back to the stairwell before taking slow steps towards the door. He shouldn't...he really shouldn't, but what's the harm in it? His hand rests on the doorknob and he opens the door. He enters the room, heart pounding so loud and heavy against his rib cage he's sure it's going to burst out if he doesn't calm down. He swallows and turns, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He closes his eyes and rests his head against the door before turning and facing the room.

Nothing much has changed since then, the only difference is the way Issac slightly personalized it. Slightly personalized it. He licks his lips and swallows, images flashing before his eyes. _Scott's little teddy near the foot of bed, which he went down and got after, sitting on a messed up bed before hiding underneath it. _He shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts as he walks towards the bed, running soft fingers over the blankets. _A rough hand on his back as he thrashed against the sheets, crying, pleading, quiet as to not wake his friend down the hall though nothing woke Scott. _Stiles takes in a sharp intake of air and glares at the headboard, trying to get himself to focus. This wasn't his fault. He sits on the edge of the bed and stares at the door, closing his eyes slowly. He remembers sitting up in bed, eyes drawn to that little crack under the closed door.

_A shadow fills the doorway, the doorknob twisting to the left. He falls backwards and hides underneath the covers. He listens as the door slowly opens, feet hit the floor. Coming closer and closer and closer. _

Stiles furrows his brows and squeezes his eyes shut as he recalls the incident.

_A hand slides up the bed, a quiet voice calls for him, teasing, playful. _

Stiles swallows, laying back on the bed, eyes shut, face looking at the ceiling.

"_Genim..." He singsongs to him and Stiles inhales sharply, trying to stay still. Pretend he's asleep. Hands grip the edge of the covers, yanking them away and Stiles gives out a quiet cry as one hand grips the wrists that belonged to the hands that tried to push him away. McCall smiles at him and pins his wrists above his head. _

"_No, no, let me go. Let me go. Please, let me go. I'll be good. I promise I'll be good." McCall shushes him, running a hand through his hair. His bottom lip trembles and he pulls at the hands, pleading harder. _

Stiles whimpers at the memory and only a few seconds later shoots up when he hears the scream of his name. His eyes stare at the door as Scott's fist pounds on it loudly. He croaks out that he's fine and he looks around the room. He looks around the room, trying to pinpoint anything that'll help him get over this. He did SOMETHING to stop it...didn't he? He never just took it that was for sure.

"Stiles?" Scott's voice is soft and careful. "Are you okay? What's going on? Why are you in there?" Stiles licks his lips and swallows.

"I'm fine Scott, just give me a minute."

"Stiles, unlock the door, please?" Stiles stares at it as his heart pounds in his chest. "Stiles!?"

_Stiles pressed his back to the door and held his knees tightly to his chest, burying his head in his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he cried into his legs. His hands trembled against his legs and he listened. It was silent in the house, he could hear things outside. Then he heard it. The first step down the hall. His heart thudded louder in his chest and he tried to cover up his breathing by pursing his lips together. The get closer to the door and his heart pounds louder that he's scared they can hear it against the door. They stop and he wants to run, right out the window and hide all on his own. There's a knock on the door. _

"_Genim?" McCall's voice rings out. "Are you okay in there?" Stiles doesn't answer, just keeps his back to the door as he shakes. "Genim, open the door, kiddo. What's wrong?" Stiles doesn't answer again, just keeps his back pressed to the door. "Do you want me to get Scott?" _

"_Sc-Scott?" He asks, lifting his head from his knees, tears still running down his face. _

"_Yeah, c'mon, why don't you come get Scott? I'm sure he'll help you out." Stiles stands on shaky knees and brings a shaky hand to the lock here he stops. _

"_You promise?" He asks, voice quiet and unsure. He rests his hand on the doorknob and stares at it. _

"_I promise." Stiles unlocks the door and McCall opens it, grabbing Stiles by his collar and forcing him backwards as he shuts and locks the door. "Did you lock me out? Of a room in my house?" Stiles whimpers and pulls at the hand as he chucked to the bed. "That's not something you're allowed to do." Stiles scurries away from the angered man, kicking at the blankets and sheets to get to the headboard. McCall grips his ankle and yanks him back, scowling at him. "You do that again and I'll make you regret it, more than you will right now." He says, pressing a hand to Stiles' chest and pushing him down. _

"Stiles!?" Scott yells and Stiles sucks in an air, staring at the door.

"I'm fine, Scott." He whispers back, placing his hands on his knees and tries to steady his breathing. "I'm fine" He says with a nod. He was fine, he'd be fine. Everything was going to be fine. He licks his lips and bites his lip as he swallows. Everything would be fine until it wasn't.

* * *

Scott stands outside the door with his hand pressed to it lightly, the rest of the werewolves are behind him and the girls are behind them. The pack had been up and running once they heard the whimper, jumping over things and running as fast as they could. Scott screamed for Stiles and banged on the door only to be told he was fine. He keeps his hand on the door and eyes focused on the handle, waiting for Stiles to get up and open it. He doesn't understand what happened. He wants to hit Aiden, he really wants to hit Aiden but he needs to get to Stiles first.

"Stiles, unlock the door, please?" Scott calls out and Stiles' heart skyrockets for a second. "Stiles!?" He screams a little louder, twisting the knob, afraid to break the door. If he breaks the door down would it bother Stiles? Would it hurt him more than help him? "Stiles?" He's not breathing. "Stiles!?" Stiles sucks in air and tells him he's fine. But Scott isn't so sure anymore. Scott isn't sure about anything anymore. How was he fine? How were they gonna be fine?"

"Scott, what's going on?" Issac asks, his eyes looking from the door to Scott then repeating. Scott shakes his head and Issac steps closer. Issac places his hand over Scott's and moves it from the door, before rapping his own knuckles against the door.

"Scott, I said I'm fine. Give me a second." Stiles snaps through the door.

"Uhm...it's Issac. You've got the whole pack out here and I just wanted to make sure none of my stuff was in danger of being broken." Scott frowns at Issac but hears the bed shift lightly.

"No, no, everything's okay." Stiles says and Issac nods.

"Alright, cool, you wanna come out and discuss this plan then?" Issac questions, leaning against the wall and smirking over to Scott when they heard footsteps. Scott frowns.

"You guys are in?" Stiles ask, unlocking and pulling the door open. He leans against the doorframe and avoids eyecontact.

"No, actually they've all decided that you'd probably chicken out and not do anything but..." Issac turns to him. "You've got me." Scott looks up at Issac lips parting. "And Scott's in to keep you safe." Stiles licks his lips and Issac turns to face him. "Trust me, I know where you're coming from now." He looks inside the room and Stiles turns his head back before looking at Issac. He just nods but exits the room and follows them downstairs.

* * *

"So..." Issac says, leaning against the counter to talk to Stiles as the teenager makes them some lunch. The rest are making a game plan in the other room, with few complaints here and there. Stiles raises a brow. "You never told anyone?"

"You didn't either." Stiles snipes back, Issac nods.

"I know, I'm not...saying it's a bad thing. I get it, you and Scott are really close, trust me, I see it." Stiles looks over to him but continues on ignoring him. "I wouldn't have told either, I get it. Is that why...when he came back?"

"Can we not talk about this?" Stiles asks, furrowing his brow and parting his lips, shaking his head. Issac puts up his hands.

"I just wanted to help." Stiles sighs when he sees Issac's face.

"Like I said, once this demon's gone we're going back to how it was before, like it never happened." Stiles tells him. "Understand?" He raises his brows and Issac tilts his head.

"But it did happen, that's the thing. And I hate to sound like a broken record 'cause I'm sure everyone's told you this but...you do realize that this isn't going to be the only creature that's going to come here and use it against you right? And everytime we'll have to go through the whole watch you fall apart to the point of fearing for your life and then Scott trying poorly to build you back up. And one of those times he's not going to be able to." Stiles licks his lip and stares at the food before spinning quickly to look at Issac.

"I handled it fine on my own, ya hear me."

"Stiles, I know you did but you don't have to. This things making it harder but it's not just that, Scott knowing is making it harder, we know that." Stiles leans closer to Issac. "I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you and I have no...connection to it...if you wanted to talk." Stiles smiles slightly and nods.

"Thanks, that...thanks." Issac smiles back before leaning over to peer at the meal. "Want a taste? I usually have Scott taste test my food but he's plotting."

"Yeah, looks really good." Stiles smiles back.

"Thanks, hopefully it taste really good as well."

AN: I have to say, I have a bit more pride in this chapter than I should. However, I'm torn on how to end this...so we'll see what happens.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Clearly, I should just stop setting goals for myself. I don't know why I bothered. This chapter is going to be really dark, this is my WARNING to you guys, right here. This is probably the darkest I'll go but there is a reason for it. But this is also my APOLOGY before hand. (This probably isn't the darkest I'll go) And it's not great.

Warning: Dark, past rape of a child

When Melissa gets home from work, she expects to see Scott and Stiles, possibly Issac somewhere in the house. What she doesn't expect to see is a house full of teenagers and Derek turning to look at her. They look towards Scott and Stiles after, all looking like they're about to do something bad. She narrows her eyes at them and then sighs, crossing her arms.

"Alright, what's going on?" Scott looks to Stiles who looks back at him while the two have a silent conversation. "Scott? Stiles? One of you tell me right now."

"Do you mind going to check on my dad, he's at the house alone and I'm worried about the demon going to get him." Stiles asks, standing and rubbing sweaty palms against his jeans. "Keep an eye on him for a few hours." He licks his lips and Melissa tilts her head.

"Does your father know about the demon?" Stiles walks quickly towards her with a hand extended as he speaks.

"No and you can't tell him." He stops, eyes nervous, before his arm drops down. He lets out a sigh. "You told me to send that demon back from where it came...I can't...I can't do that if you're here." He tells her and she looks to Scott who looks down and licks his lips.

"Stiles, what exactly are you gonna do here?" She asks and Stiles looks down, exhaling before looking back up.

"Probably something you wouldn't approve of and if you're in the house you might get in the way. I'll have Scott call you when it's over and he can tell you everything, just...I need to do this." He tells her and she looks in his eyes, reading the truth behind the statement. Maybe there was a reason he needed to do this, something she didn't understand but something he did.

"You keep him safe you hear me? And you all stay safe." Stiles smiles lightly at Melissa while Scott nods.

"We'll all be okay mom." Scott says before his eyes glance to the back of Stiles' head, causing Melissa's heart to pound, making her wonder what exactly the boy was gonna do. Stiles stands and watches her leave.

"Well," Lydia says. "There goes out chance of convincing Stiles out of this." Stiles turns to face her.

"Melissa knows I need to do this. Are you ready?" He asks her before looking at the rest of the pack.

"Stiles, I think we're all as ready as we'll ever be." Scott says and Stiles nods, eyes glancing towards the stairs. "You don't have to do this..." Stiles stares at the stairs before looking to Scott.

"I'm exhausted, Scott...I'm gonna go to bed." Stiles says and without a second thought heads up the stairs. Scott looks after him until he disappears into Scott's room, pausing at the door to look down the hall. The werewolves listen to Stiles changing heart rate as he gets to the bed. Scott slowly slumps to the chair, his own heartbeat matching Stiles'. His arm rest on the armrest as he rubs his forehead against his fingers, he shouldn't let Stiles do this.

* * *

Stiles pauses before he enters Scott's room, looking down the hallway to where it all started. His heart pounded strong in his chest as he enters the room and makes his way to Scott's bed. He told Scott this would be best, with no adults around to stop it. His heart rate quickened as he lays down, looking towards the ceiling in the dark. He closes his eyes and breathes, trying to calm himself. It wasn't this hard, he could do this. Scott and Allison and Lydia and Issac and Derek and Ethan and Aiden were all right there ready to run up here and save him. All he had to do was keep the demon on him, keep the demon...in his mind. That's all he had to do was lay here and sleep, know he's sleeping and keep the demon with him. It was like facing a fear by reliving it over and over again. But that's all it was, he was facing his fear. He slows his breathing and keeps his eyes shut as he tries to focus on anything else. It isn't too long before he sits up with a groan. He can't do it, he can't fall asleep. Though he's never really trying to fall asleep in the first place.

He frowns at that thought before pulling a book and a notebook onto the bed, opening the book and reading before writing all the facts he possibly can as he fought the feeling of sleep. He never wanted to sleep, he never wanted to dream. He doesn't really know what draws this 'nightmare' to him every night but he does know that he doesn't want to sleep, doesn't want to dream. He fights the feeling as it comes over him, he knows it's closer. Can feel his eyelids dropping against his will and slowly lays on his back, bringing the book with him. His eyes scan the words, unfocused as the flutter open every few minutes. It's only a few seconds before he feels himself slowly fall asleep. The book slips from his hands as his breathing evens out.

"_Genim? C'mon, Genim. I know you're awake." Stiles swallows loudly as the man enters his room. He keeps his eyes shut and tries to keep his breathing even. He'll leave, He has to leave. Why stay if Stiles isn't awake to prey on? "Genim." He growls, gripping Stiles' face by his chin and yanking it. Stiles' hands grab his, one on his hand and one on his wrist. _

"_Please, don't. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry, please, please leave me alone." McCall laughs at him._

"_You don't know what you did? That's rich, you're ruining my marriage." Stiles shakes his head but the tears pour down his face. _

"_No, no I'm not. I'm not." McCall laughs at him and lets go of Stiles' face, gripping the blankets. Stiles' hands grip them tightly, eyes pleading. McCall raises a brow at him and Stiles' lip trembles. "Please, please, just leave me alone. Let me go home. Please." _

"_Do you really want to play here Genim? Let go of the blankets, you don't want hurt yourself do you?" But Stiles kind of really wanted to hurt himself, if only to get away from this man. "How are you going to explain that Genim? What are you gonna tell the nurses? What are you gonna tell your father? A man who doesn't want you after he lost the only woman he'd ever love." _

"_Stop." Stiles pleads, turning his head away. "Please, stop." McCall smirks lightly,turning Stiles head to face him. _

"_You're ruining everyone's life, do you know that? Your fathers, mine, Melissa's, Scott's. Hell, you killed your mother." Stiles shoves at the hand, sobbing out when the blankets get ripped to his ankles. "Don't worry, Genim, I'll take away all the pain." _

"_Your marriage is not my fault." McCall rolls his eyes as Stiles curls into himself, only to have McCall's hands wrap around him shoulder and knee, pulling him open. "Leave me ALONE!" He shrieks, as the tears fall. _

"_My crumbling marriage is your fault." McCall says, ripping the pajama pants off the boys waist and pinning him by his stomach, running one hand up Stiles' leg. "You wanna know why?" Stiles shakes his head and shoves the hands, inhaling shaky breaths. "I fuck you more than I fuck my own wife and that...that's your fault. You're disgusting." He mutters, grabbing Stiles' hands and pinning them to the bed. _

"_I-I'm not, please, please let me go. I'll be good. I promise. I'll-I'll stop, whatever you want, please, please don't." _

"_Aw Genim, you'll never be good." McCall mutters, pinning the boys flailing legs. _

* * *

Scott can hear his friend whimpering in his sleep and pulls his lips together to keep himself from crying out loud.

"Scott."

"Not yet." Scott tells Issac holding up a hand. They can all smell the demon, the disgusting scent that's been following Stiles around these past few weeks. The scent that has covered Stiles room. He closes his eyes at Stiles whimper and a beg of please.

"Scott." Issac says again and Scott looks up to him.

"Not yet, Stiles doesn't have a grip."

"Forget that!" Issac says. "Forget the plan. Are you listening to him?"

"It's what Stiles wants." Scott says, standing. He listens and shakes his head. "If it knows we know what it is we've ruined his plan and I'm not ruining that for him." He purses his lips as he hears Stiles trying to toss in bed but being unable only to let out a few more pleads. "He's not getting a grip." He brings his hands to his face, rubbing it. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to trap it. The only way we'd be able to is if it had stolen enough of Stiles to be partially physical but it hasn't."

"By the time we're able to interfere it will." Allison fights. "If it's up there now, who knows how long we have to do this. The least we can do is scare it off. If that ruins Stiles' insane plan, too bad. It's killing him, Scott!" Scott swallows and listens. Why wasn't Stiles' latching onto the demon? Why was the demon still winning?

"Alright, I'll go, I'll try and act like I don't know anything. You all better hope we get another shot at this." Scott says, frowning before turning and running towards the stairs, yelling out Stiles' name.

* * *

"_Stop, stop, get off of me." Stiles pleads, twisting underneath the man. "Please, please. Stop, stop..." _

"_Stiles!" Stiles jerks lightly at the yell of his name while McCall keeps his grip tight. Scott. Scott. Stiles fingers wrap around McCall's wrists as he stops twisting. McCall pauses in his actions, looking up with a smile. _

"_That's right, Genim, give up, like you do everything else." Stiles breathe and closes his eyes. This is just a dream, this is just a dream. It's not real. Scott was coming for you, he'd save you. Then you couldn't let the demon go. _

* * *

Scott runs through the doors to see Stiles' hands wrapping around a dark shadow over him. Stiles' hands are pinned above his head by it. Scott's heart stutters as he sees two black eyes look back at him before it tries and fails to leave. Stiles' face is etched in pain as his eyes face the ceiling, closed and tears rolling from them.

"You got this, Stiles." Scott screams. "Lydia! Lydia!" Scott listens to the footsteps as he walks over to the shadow. "You don't look so tough." It hisses at him, it's attempts to leave futile as Lydia stumbles in followed by the other wolves. It's soulless eyes focus back on Stiles face, hissing.

* * *

"_What are you doing?" McCall hisses and Stiles keeps his eyes closed. "Look at me you piece of shit!" Stiles opens his eyes and meets McCalls face. "Let go of my wrists before I break your hand. Let go of me." Stiles shakes his head and pulls his lips together swallowing. _

"_The amounts of times I begged for that same exact thing. Let me go, please, please, please." McCall glares down at him. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone." McCall's lips twist up into a cruel smirk. _

"_You've always been afraid of me."He hisses back. "You'll always be afraid of me." Stiles' bottom lips tremble as the room fades to Scott's room. "And to be honest with you...this isn't how our story ends. I'm not through with you." Stiles swallows. _

"_You aren't real...you're a dream and if somehow I've gotten the demon bound to me so they can send it back to hell...you're it...all you are at the end of this is a nightmare begging to be forgotten come morning." McCall's eyes go soulless and Stiles heart pounds, fingers twitching to let go. _

"_Maybe and if this does work, someone else will hop right on your ass. Let's make it easy, let me go and maybe you won't have to deal with this in real life." Stiles frowns, his heart pounding, forcing himself to stay asleep. "You ruined his life, Stiles." McCall hisses out his name like it's a poison. "He's going to come back for you...I can stop that." _

* * *

"Lydia, go faster." Aiden say to her, his eyes looking from the boy on the bed to the demon on top of him to the girl reading the words fast.

"C'mon Stiles, hold on a little bit longer." Scott says, getting closer to the bed, listening to the demons hisses but ignoring them. They hadn't practiced for this like they had for Scott's turning. They hadn't practiced this at all. Scott's eyes are focused on the fingers which loosen up for a second. "Don't let go Stiles, don't let it win, don't let it win. C'mon." He watches as Stiles fingers grip the mist a little tighter, tilting his head as Stiles fingers slip through the black yet the demon still hisses, stuck with no where to go. Scott looks to Lydia as her words come out faster. Was it Stiles keeping the demon there or something else? Perhaps mentally Stiles was keeping it stuck. He's not quite sure if it was trying to get away but it didn't look anymore physical than a mist. A little dark maybe and it had a bit more shape to it than he'd expect a mist to. He can tell it's sitting on Stiles chest and pinning Stiles' wrists down. The things lets out what can only be classified as part shriek and part growl, causing the wolves to duck their heads and cover their ears as it disappears. The lights in the hallway fade out and Scott's mirror shatters. Scott's head is up in a second and he's running over to Stiles, who instantly grips his wrists.

"Stiles...Stiles, buddy, Stiles, wake up." He calls out to Stiles, who is still completely still. "Stiles, open your eyes. Stiles!" He screams and Stiles slowly peeks one eye open before the other follows and he looks around the room.

"Did...you get it?" Stiles asks, looking towards Scott.

"Yeah, or well...I think so. I'm pretty sure it exploded." He says, nodding towards his mirror as Stiles pushes himself to sit, not letting go of Scott's wrists.

"Huh?" He huffs. "And I missed it? Dude one of you need to get this so I can witness that." Scott laughs at that while the rest of them let out a sigh.

"I don't think I want to see another one of those for as long as I live." Scott admits, staring at Stiles still a bit scared while Stiles smirks.

"But uh..thanks for...helping." He says looking towards the rest of them.

"How do you feel?" Issac asks, biting his lip. Stiles swallows.

"Well, to be honest, like I could sleep for a week. I also have a killer headache but I'm not nauseous so that's something."

* * *

"So..." Scott says, swinging his feet while he waits for his mother and the Sheriff to get to his house. "Does this mean we're gonna completely ignore what happened?" Stiles looks down at the ground running over everything in his mind. Was the demon right? Stiles heard they lied but he also thought McCall would come back for him. Should he tell Scott everything or anything for that matter? He had dealt just fine on his own with it before. But now that they knew Stiles saw how protective they were when they found out. His father had punched McCall and Scott had kicked him out, threatened him. Scott had stayed by Stiles but Stiles didn't need Scott to know how much of a monster that man had been. Scott didn't need to know that Stiles would rather face every supernatural creature in the world than deal with that man again.

"Scott, I never wanted you to know...I don't want this to change things between us. I want to be able to go to school without you looming over me, I want to go to the store by myself and I don't want to be treated like I'm still a child." Stiles admits before sighing. "And maybe if everything can stay the same I'll open up to you a bit more. I can't...won't tell you everything because regardless of what you think...he was still your father." Scott shakes his head.

"Your father was always more my father." Stiles smiles at Scott before looking down.

"They're gonna kill us, you know that right? When they find out we let a demon terrorize me in my sleep, they're gonna kill us."

"Well, I mean, you were asleep so maybe just me." Scott says and Stiles snickers, leaning into Scott who stops swinging his legs to look to his friend.

"Thanks for trusting me...I...didn't trust myself for a second there." Stiles says, letting his eyes shut. "But I knew you guys would come for me." Scott smiles lightly, holding back his own yawn as he rests his head on Stiles'. "I wasn't alone this time." Stiles murmurs and Scott smiles.

"You're never gonna be alone, Stiles." He says back, listening to Stiles' even breath and calm heartbeat, so different from only a few hours ago.

* * *

By the time John and Melissa arrive at the house, both are ready to demand answers. The two walk in the house and see Scott's arms wrapped protectively around Stiles and both boys sleeping. Scott's eyes blink open and he looks at them for a second before placing his cheek back on Stiles' head and falling asleep. Melissa and John look at each other, Melissa smiling at the sheriff before they decide it can wait until morning.

AN: So yes, I could end it here with the demon being gone and everyone being happy. But I think I'm gonna do a small epilogue about it. Unless there's something more you wanted to see. This didn't end exactly how I wanted it to and it'll always be open to how Stiles is truly feeling because he doesn't talk about it. I know and I apologize for it. There is however one thing I really wanted to do that might come off as a one-shot off this. If anyone wants to see something else in it feel free to let me know, I'll add it in.


End file.
